Here We Go Again into a Love Battlefield
by dazzledbystupidshinyvolvoowner
Summary: Edward left Bella and Nessie only visiting them once a year around their birthdays. Nessie's and Bella's birthdays are coming up. When Edward comes will he finally see what he left behind? Will sparks fly between him and Bella? Can he change his ways?
1. Screaming, Crying, and Ice Cream

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN any of the Twilight characters. In my story Edward left Bella when Nessie was Nine Months old. Nessie doesn't have her vampire powers, yet. Bella is still human. The Cullen family always is around to help Bella and Nessie out. Alice can see Jake and Nessie in her visions. Nothing happens to Nessie in the sun. Bella was able to have normally like a human baby so that's why she's still human. Edward only comes at least once or twice a year to see Nessie. Jake is always around and is the one that has helped Bella raise Renesmee. Bella is not over Edward even though he's been gone for almost seven years. Edward is afraid of commitment and he has some issues that you will learn. And yes there will be an Edward P.O.V. where you will learn why he's the way he is. Bella is going to be 25 years old. Jake is still 16. Nessie is going to turn six years old. Last but not least Rosalie never hated Bella never, Bella, Alice and Rosalie have been best friends since they met. Any question just review or private message. Thank you:)**

Chapter 1

"Goodnight, Nessie." I told Renesmee as Jake and I tucked her in.

"Goodnight, my little love." Jake said. I turned to glare at him and he smiled. By now I was used to Renesmee being imprinted by Jake. Though it still bothered me at times and Jake loved to call her love to get on my nerves.

"Goodnight, Mommy and Jake." Nessie replied in a whisper. I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. I walked down into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Jacob walked in and grabbed himself water. "So has the leech come back yet?" Jake asked like he did almost everyday.

I took a deep breath and put my glass down. "Jake don't you think if he was here you would have smelled him when you walked in? Plus, do you have to ask every day? When he comes and if he does any time soon I promise to tell you. Okay." I answered. Jacob should have known by now that the last time Edward came to visit me and Renesmee was almost a year ago on Nessie's birthday.

"Well, first of all I don't know for sure if you would tell me or not because you know very well that I would hurt that leech for being near you and Nessie, even if he is her father. I really wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my mind," Jake said.

"That's something that I wouldn't like to see Jake because you know you would hurt Renesmee by yelling at Edward. Oh and by the way I would tell you because if I didn't tell you he was here you would still find out on your own," I was trying to keep calm, he knew that I didn't like him calling Edward a leech and he was still my ex and it hurt me hearing my best friend calling him that.

"You're right because I would know if that the leech has been here," Jake said coldly making me change my attitude quickly.

"You know what Jake I would really appreciate if you stopped calling Edward a leech because it's not nice you know I have never liked that so, I suggest you stop it," now I was mad and he knew that he had pushed me too far this time.

"Bella can you please try to calm your self down before you wake Nessie up. Why are you defending him? He's never around to see his own daughter. Ohhhh you already know that he's a man-whore, so why can't you let him go? Bella it's been 6 years already. Why can't you let him go and find you some one who is actually going to be here for you and Nessie," Jake had raised his voice.

"Me? YOU'RE the one that will wake up Renesmee! So why don't you lower YOUR damn voice down! Edward is not a man-whore! So why don't you get over yourself, you dog! Who am I going to find that will understand that my daughter is half human and half vampire? Or that's she's been imprinted by a flea bag? Hmm… I don't know ANYONE who would understand!!!" I yelled. Jacob growled and his body started shaking.

"Watch it Bella! You and I both know that leech is a man-whore! What do you think he does when he's not here paint pictures, play the piano, stay were ever the hell it is he stays?" Jacob yelled back. I closed my eyes and tried not to picture Edward being with other woman. "You did, didn't you? Well Bella I'm sorry to say it but he doesn't. Your bloodsucker is too busy banging other woman! I don't know maybe Mike Newton will understand I heard he and Jessica are having an on again off again relationship."

I clenched my teeth together so hard my jaw hurt. I walked toward Jake and his shaking body. "MIKE NEWTON?! Are you freaking serious? I would never date Mike! I thought you and Edward didn't like him." I shot back.

Jacob closed his eyes and ran his hands threw cropped black hair. His shaking slowly stopped to were only hands were shaking. "No I don't like him but he's better than that filthy, heartbreaking, bloodsucking leech of yours! OH WAIT HE'S NOT YOURS ANYMORE!" he yelled.

"Bloodsucking Leech?! Do you know that your imprintation down the hall way is half bloodsucking leech as you put it? My daughter is half vampire even is she still hasn't shown any signs of it! Don't you think that it fazes me just a little when you call them leeches? It's not because of Edward it is because my daughter and my friends are vampires so that's why it offends me! You pathetic mongrel!" I said tears coming out of my eyes because of my anger. That's when Renesmee walked in rubbing her eyes and half awake.

"Mommy are you okay? Why are you crying?" she asked concerned. Nessie then turned to Jacob. "Jacob what did you do to Mommy? Jacob! What did you tell Mommy?" Jacob took a deep breath and stopped shaking.

"Honey, go back to sleep. Why did you call me Jacob? Sweetie you never call me Jacob. Your mommy's fine." Jake replied. I wiped my tears off and walked toward Nessie to pick her up.

"Nessie it's late. You should be in bed. I'm fine sweetheart. Just walk back to bed. Jake and I were just having a little argument. Okay." I told Renesmee. She shook her head and wiped the few tears that I had left.

"No, Mommy. I heard you and Jacob fighting about Eddy." Renesmee never called Edward her daddy since he wasn't around much. "Then Jacob called Eddy a man…"

"Nessie don't say that. It's not polite." I said cutting in before she finished her sentence.

Renesmee nodded. "Okay. So does that mean man-whore is a bad word?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Did I not just tell you to not say that? See what you taught her you stupid dog!" I replied.

Renesmee put her head against my chest and yawned. "I'm so sorry, Mommy. Please forgive me." She begged. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Please don't call Jake a dog anymore. I don't like it when you guys fight."

"Okay, baby. I won't call Jake a dog anymore." I said turning who was now eating our last gallon of chocolate cookie dough ice cream. "JAKE!"

"What?!" he asked sticking a spoof full of ice cream inside of his mouth.

I shook my head and put Renesmee down. "Hmm... I don't know. You're eating our last gallon of ice cream but I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with that." I said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm Bells don't you know how hurtful it can be." Jake said sadly putting his hand over his heart.

"OH PLEASE! Really Jake do you have to eat all of our food. As it is I'm not getting paid much substituting at the high school. Since I'm still working to get my degree on teaching I can't work there all the time and school just started. Plus, I have to pay for college and private school for Nessie. Money is tight and you're not really helping by making me have to go to the grocery store every three days."

Renesmee ran to hug Jake's legs since he was taller than her. She looked up at him and pointed a finger to him. "Bad Jakey! You're eating all of _my_ ice cream without mommy's permission. Shame on you!" She said giggling.

Jake put the container down and it was unsurprisingly empty I saw as I put in the trash. He looked at me and gave me a sheepish grin. "This conversation isn't over yet. Wait till she goes back to sleep." I mouthed to him.

"Okay." He mouthed back as he picked up Nessie and ignored me.

Jacob just didn't understand how hard it was. Any money I got from working would be gone quickly since I had to feed Mr. Big Bad Wolf almost everyday and boy does he have an appetite. Not only do I have to cook for him I also have Nessie and me to think about.

I looked up to see Nessie laughing as Jacob tickled her. I smiled and my anger toward him went away. He's been helping me take care of Nessie ever since Edward left when she was just nine months old. I stopped myself form thinking about that day but couldn't. Edward hadn't left because he didn't love Nessie. He left because he hated the thought of commitment. Not that I ever asked him for it but he must have thought that if he stayed he would have to marry me. Unlike him I was madly in love with him but I guess he never felt the same way. I was just one of the many toys he plays with and then leaves he gets tired of them.

So one day I woke up and found a letter from him saying he loved Renesmee but he couldn't stay. He didn't want commitment and he supposedly had too many other things to explore._ As if that was a problem for him when he's been a vampire for twenty years. Bells you know he was just afraid of commitment. The only thing he wanted to explore was –like what Jake had pretty much said- other woman. _I thought when I read his letter.

Now he's been gone for almost six years and we only see him at least once a year –two the longest. Renesmee would ask for him but all I could say was that he would come when he wanted and she would usually just nod. Usually his one time visit was on Nessie's birthday or mine. He would come at night knock on my window and with me being so madly in love with him I always open it even with what he's done. He'll stay the night –most of the time in my room- and then spend time playing with Nessie the next day and leave that night without us even knowing. And almost every time he comes that one time I always give in to anything he wants. _Damn! Why do I have to be so madly in love with that jerk? _I thought.

That's when I heard Jake saying, "Bella. Earth to Bella!" I stopped thinking of Edward and turned to Jake.

"Hmm." I answered. He shook his head and looked down. That's when I felt a tug on my nightgown and looked down to see Nessie looking up at me concerned.

"Mommy, don't cry. It's alright, Mommy. Jake is sorry about the ice cream." Renesmee said. That's when I felt the tears on my cheeks. I wiped them and bent down to hug Renesmee. I smoothed out her curls and kissed her head.

"Mommy's fine. I was just thinking about something. I know he is. It's not his fault that he has to feed himself and the big bad wolf inside of him." Renesmee laughed and I heard Jake laughing at my little joke, too. I kissed her cheek and add, "Now go to sleep Nessie it's already… 12 a.m." she nodded. "Okay, goodnight I love you."

"I love you, too Mommy, goodnight. Night Jakey." She said walking down the hall to her room.

"Goodnight Nessie." Jake replied. I turned to see her closing the door to her room.

I turned around to hit something ward and hard. Jake pulled me into a hug so I hugged him back. "You okay Bells?" he asked.

"Yeah." I whispered. Jake started patting my back soothingly.

"You were thinking about _him_ weren't you?" Jake inferred, knowing the truth like he always did.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. At 10 reviews and the next Chapter in one or two days. Maybe if I get more reviews you just might get three more posted faster*hint, hint*!! So Review:)!!!! Many thanks to my 17 year old sister for editing and helping me write this story. Some of the Chapters will be some she has written. **


	2. Nessie's Party Plans and Money Trouble

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Here We Go Again into a Love Battlefield. I have a poll on page asking if Edward should come on Nessie's or Bella's Birthday? So PLEASE go and Vote:) Also I have pictures on my profile so go check those out if you want to know what my characters look like. I was very dissappointed with last Ch. I only got 1 Review!! Alot of you added me to your favorite author, story and story alert. All I'm asking is for at least 5 ****JUST 5**** reviews. **_**Plus if you review you get a sneak preview of the Ch. 3!!! **_** So PRETTY PLEASE WITH EDWARD CULLEN ON TOP review!!! **_**Also, I need a better summary!! So I'm running a contest on who can make the best summary for this story. The winner will get a a whole preview of a Ch. and can recommend their story or any other story that they liked. **_**So with all that said here's Ch.2!!! Thank You:)**

Chapter 2

I sighed and answered Jake. "You know me so well, Jake." I pulled away from his warm body and walked toward the counter. I pulled my self up to sit on it.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend, Bells." Jake said looking at his watch.

I nodded. "And you're mine."

"So money really tight?" Jake said bringing back the conversation.

"Yeah, and having so many things to pay for doesn't help much. I'm really upset because I wanted to buy Nessie this beautiful locket that she had seen in a store in Port. Angeles but there's no way I'll have that money in two weeks. So now the only thing I can give her is the party. Plus, I have to pay extra money for another course for college that I need to take." If I wouldn't have been pregnant after graduation I would have had a full paid scholarship. I would have been going to Texas and taking classes at University of Texas. But I wasn't able to take it. The best thing about not going was that I got my bottle of sunshine sleeping in her room right now.

"Bells to help you out I'll start to bring food over to help you out." Jake said.

"No Jake really you don't have to. We'll make it like we always do. She'll be happy to have the party and surprised so you better not tell her. So did you find her a Tinker Bell cake after all?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be perfect. Don't worry I found you something small. So was that the last thing you needed?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have all the decorations and supplies. I just need send out the invitations. I got the addresses from the teacher so some of her little friends can come. I was lucky to have enough money for all of that."

"Give me the invitations and I'll drop them off. Don't even try to refuse because either way I'll take them. Why don't you ask the Cullen's for money. I mean those vampire must be loaded I know they are." Jake replied. I looked at him surprised since he didn't call them any names. Jacob looked at me puzzled.

"What?"

"Fine I'll give them to you before you leave. It was nothing. Jake by the way you know I don't need a cake. I'm going to be 25 there's no need for a cake. Plus, if you don't remember Carlisle and Esme gave me the cottage to live in. Not only is it furnished but their not making me pay rent or anything. Plus, since Esme's a interior designer this is some pretty expensive stuff." I said looking into the living room with the couches and plasma screen TV. "Alice and Rosalie also bought both me and Nessie designer clothes to last us years. Not that Alice lets us use anything that is at least a month old. And Emmett and Jasper bought me the red Ferrari against my will. So Jake they've helped a lot. You've also helped a lot by helping me raise Renesmee. You practically live here. That's why I don't ask them or anyone for money. I need to at least do something myself." I said to make a point. The Cullen's were closer to me still even with Edward gone.

"Okay, you're right Bells. I see what you mean. But I am going to start bring food, no matter what you say." Jake said seriously and looked at his watch again.

"Fine like I could make you change your mind." I replied.

Jake laughed. "You're being so modest. So were you going to get any entertainment for the party?"

"Of course not. Don't you know how much I would have to pay for a clown or anything else?" I said. Jake stood against the refrigerator in front of me. He looked at his watch for the third time and pushed himself away from the refrigerator.

"Don't worry I think I know someone who would be willing to do it." Jake said. I looked at him about to object and ask who but he put a finger up to me my lips to stop me. "No objecting. I just know someone that would love to do this. Now I have to go. I promised Seth I'd run the perimeter before it got too late."

"Okay, glad you were here to help me. Be careful, Jake." I said. He walked toward me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm always careful Bells." He replied. I put my head against his bare chest.

"Jake I really wish you wouldn't run around half naked. Don't you think Nessie will get jealous when she's older because girls are looking at you?" I said.

Jacob laughed. "Well it won't matter will it because I only have eyes for her? I'll put that to thought though", he replied.

I pulled away from him. "Invite Seth to the party. I'm sure Renesmee would love to see him. So would I. We haven't seen him since…" I stopped myself. I remembered just how hurt Seth had been when Edward had left. Seth had really liked Edward and Seth was the only one of the wolves that Edward had liked.

"Yeah…I'll try to get him to come." Jake said smugly. I jumped off the counter and walked Jacob to the door.

"Goodnight, Jake. I love you." I said reaching up to give him a cheek. It took me time to reach up to him. Finally, Jake helped me up laughing. His cheek left my lips warm.

"I love you, too Bells. Have a goodnight." He kissed my cheek and put me down. Jake opened the door ready to leave but then I remembered the invitations.

"Wait, let me give you the invitations." I said. Jacob gave a exasperated sigh and came back in. I turned and ran to my room. But being the klutz I was, I tripped over my own two feet before I walked in to my room.

"You okay, Bella?" Jake asked. I got up and turned to him to nod. I walked into my huge closet and went through the party supplies till I found the invitations and the paper with Nessie's friend's addresses. I walked out of the room to keep myself from having another accident.

I finally made it to Jake and gave him the invitations. He put them in his pocket and started running down the driveway. He turned and waved. I waved back and watched him disappear into the woods. I closed the door and locked it. Then I turned and walked to my bedroom.

_Jacob was in such a hurry. I wonder what he really is going to do. Usually he stays and talks with me till at least 3 a.m. Oh well it's none of my business what he does after he leaves Nessie. Unless it has to do with him being with a girl that is not my daughter. Then I'll just have to kick his ass, well with the help of maybe Em and Jazz. _

**A/N: So that's Ch. 2. Hmm... I wonder why Jake was in a hurry or maybe I know why. Just maybe. Does Jake have a girlfriend Bella and Nessie don't know about? Review so you can get Ch. 3 up quicker!! Rembember ONLY 5 REVIEWS and you get a SNEAK PREVIEW OF CH.3!!! So PLEASE REVIEW *on my knees begging*!!! Thank You.**


	3. Secret Party Plans

**A/N: Okay last Chapter I forgot to put this but I DO NOT own any of the twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does.(luck her!) Last chapter I did get 4 more reviews even if 2 of them were from the same person. I want to thank **_**Rosalie Cullen 12 **_**for reviewing:) You rock!! I also want to thank all the people who also reviewed and added me to their story alert or favorites. FOR CH.4 I NEED JUST **_**FIVE**_**REVIEWS!!! **_**You also get a sneak preview of Ch.4 if you review:)!!! **_**I also want to thank my older sister(**_**loving life 2010)**_** She doesn't have any stories because she's helping me write this one. This is a chapter that she wrote. Hope you love the blond joke!! **

Chapter 3

**Jakes P.O.V.**

_The whole time me and Bella where talking about Nessie's party I was just thinking about...what should I do for her? Then I thought The Cullen's would probably love to spend the day at Nessie's party then for the family to prepare a dinner celebrating both of their birthdays then I will ask the girls to take Bella for 'a girls night out' as they call it. Yeah know I got to go talk to the Cullen's. Well it's only half-a-mile from here to their house. Since I am about to leave Bella's cottage I'll just walk over and tell them my plan._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few seconds had passed and I had already arrived at The Cullen's house. I walked up to the front door and rant the door bell. I heard voices inside so I knew they were home. _Oh great Rosalie has to be the one to open the door._

"Hey Rosalie how are you tonight?" I said.

"Well I am fantastic… but I have a question?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah go ahead," I replied.

"What are you doing here at this hour of the night," Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Well I wanted to talk to you and your family about something. Can I come in or do I have to stay out here?" I said.

"Okay and of course you can come in. Sorry pardon my manners," Rosalie said.

I was thinking of a joke maybe I should tell her. Yeah I am she seems not to mind that I am here. Well here goes nothing.

"Hey Rosalie I have a question for you," I said.

"Yeah Jacob," Rosalie said.

"Why don't blonds like making cool-aid?" I said.

"Ummm I don't know," she said sarcastically.

"Because they can't fit eight cups of water in the little package," I said laughing.

After I had said the joke we heard a booming laughter coming from the dinning room, we both knew it was Emmett.

"Ha ha ha very funny but I already heard that one Jacob. So quit trying to be a smart alic," Rosalie seemed a little paranoid.

We finally reached the dinning room to see the whole family was there except for 'Edward' thank god for that.

"Hello Jacob," the whole family said surprised

"Hello everyone, I know it's been a while," I said.

Alice "is everything alright with Bella and Renesmee?"

"Yeah well kind of… that's why I am here to talk to you about. As you all know both of their birthdays are coming up," I said.

They all looked a little confused. "I came here to ask if you all could help me plan a dinner party for Bella because she's already planning Nessie's party. I don't want to make her feel like we left her out," I said.

"That would be great, so what exactly do you have in mind?" Alice looked excited as well as everyone else.

"Well I was hoping we could have the dinner party here, if that's alright with you all?" I said I little nervously.

"Yes, Jacob that would be perfect," Esme said with a big smile.

"Okay, so after dinner I was hoping that Rosalie, Alice and Bella could have 'a girls night out'. Bella really needs one and if you don't mind the rest of us could stay and watch Nessie here," I said while looking around I could tell Jasper and Emmett weren't too happy.

"Well we don't mind the dinner party being here but I don't want my wife to go to a club and dance with other men," Emmett said and turned to Jasper. Jasper nodded in agreement with Emmett.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"See that's not something that you guys should have to worry about. We are doing this as a favor for Jacob and Bella's sake," I said. I looked over at Rosalie.

"You guys act like were doing something bad and were not. We are just going out with our friend and having a little fun. By the way we wouldn't dance with other men," Rosalie said smiling.

"How about Jasper and I think about it and if we say 'no' then you'll be fine and you guys can always do something that doesn't require other men. But if we say 'yes' we both expect the both of you girls to keep your promise and not dance with anyone except Bella," Emmett said and again Jasper agreed with him.

"Anyways…who wants to plan the food, decorating, and what ever else needs to be done because I don't know how to do anything that I just listed," Jacob had a weak smile but we all knew that no guy ever knows how to throw a party.

"You know Jacob I am an expert at throwing parties, so I will do the honor and plan everything. Don't worry about a thing," I said smiling.

"Thanks Alice and everyone else for allowing me to come in and talk to you. Oh and you can't let Bella and Nessie find out anything about this party I want it to be a surprise," Jacob said being very happy.

"Well you are practically family with… well since you imprinted on Renesmee. Don't worry about it, we'll be here anytime you need us," Carlisle said. I loved him so much especially since he was always so nice to everyone.

Jacob got up and said good bye and left our house. That left me with planning the party and to try and convince the boys to let us go out with Bella.

"_My To Do List"_

_I would call the bakery in the morning if not I will talk to Rose and Esme and let them make it._

_I will go to Port Angeles to buy decorations and everything else we need._

_Deal with both of the jealous husbands_

**A/N: That's it for Ch. 3! So I wonder will Jasper and Emmett let Rosalie and Alice go on a girls night out. Maybe I know. Just maybe they won't let them go. You'll have to review to find out. The next chapter will be Edward's P.O.V.!! REMEMBER **_**FIVE**_** MORE REVIEWS AND YOU GET CH. 4!!! Also, there is a poll on my page on whether Edward should visit on Bella's or Nessie's Party so go and Vote!!!! Don't forget I also have pic.s on there so you know what my characters look like. Review!!! :)**


	4. Memories Edward POV

**A/N: Now for what you have All been waiting for... EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW!!!! You will learn why Edward left and the reasons he's the way he is. So without further adew here is Ch. 4!!!!**

Chapter 4

**Edward P.O.V**

I walked out of Brianna's... No Ariana's....whatever her name is. I had found her at a club with her friends. Then I introduced myself as Anthony Cullen so she wouldn't know my real name. But Anthony and Cullen are part of my name so I wasn't entirely lying. I had asked her to dance and we went from there. She invited me home and I came. Brianna or Ariana whatever her name is, was drunk so it didn't take long for me to get what I wanted. She had just fallen asleep when I escaped. So tomorrow she'll wake up to find her bed empty. Then she'll think she was dreaming and that I didn't even exist. Yeah, I know I'm must really be fucked up to that but that's the way I am. I've been doing one night stands since I was 15 in 1985. That was the year that my parent's had died in a car accident. I will never forget that day. I shouldn't have lived. I should be dead right now not ,alive in the year 2009. I remember the day like it was just yesterday. That day always haunted my memory.

***flashback***

I_ was in the back seat watching mom and dad smiling at each other. They were so in love. We were on our way to our annual family vacation to Seattle, Washington. My mom, Elizabeth Masen, was originally from Seattle but she moved to Chicago, Illinois right after she finished high school and went to college. That's when she met my dad, Edward Masen Sr., they both fell in love at first sight and when you saw them together you could see how true it was. So, every year for vacation we would come to Seattle for during the summer. I just turned 15 so I was used to coming here every year. We would stay in a high class hotel since my dad was a executive in some big brand that I never remembered the name of. So we had lots of money._

_It was raining and we were on a road that had lots of curves by a forest. Plus, it was night so it was hard to see the was dressed in her favorite long white dresses with diamonds on it, while dad was wearing a tux. Once we arrived at the hotel we were going to eat at it's expensive restaurant. I was also dressed in tux even if I didn't want to be but like I said expensive restaurant so there's no way I could just go in a t-shirt and pants. _

_"Wow, it's getting pretty bad out here," Dad said. "How did you live with this weather, Love?"_

_"Just like everything else sweet heart, I got used to it. I don't it's rained this bad before though. Maybe we should stop Edward just in case." Mom answered._

_I tried not to laugh, us guys do not stop during terrible weather. Even if its this bad only girls stop and mom should know that, I thought. "Oh, Elizabeth it will be fine we're almost there anyways. There are just two more turns and then we'll go straight to the hotel." Dad answered like I knew he would._

_Mom shook her head. "Are you sure? The road is pretty slippery and the car can easily flip with any of these turns." _

_We turned and I felt were the car slid a little. "Dad maybe we should stop, the next turn is a little harder. Plus, the car slid to the side a little." I replied. _

_"Edward, it'll be fine." Dad had replied. I turned and looked out the window. I saw something move in the shadows. _

_"Dad there's something on the side of the road!" I said. I couldn't see what it was but it was big. Mom and Dad turned to look at me._

_"Edward, honey its alright. Your just seeing things." Mom said patting my leg. _

_I nodded. "Maybe I was." Mom turned back around while Dad gave me a reassuring smile. _

_All of a sudden mom yelled, "SWEETHEART WATCH OUT!" _

_Dad turned around and jerked the car to left to avoid hitting what I saw in the shadows, a moose. The car slid off the side of the road and I felt it flipping. Mom was screaming and so was another voice that I found out was mine. The car stopped and I saw red all over the windows. My head was in pain and I saw mom and dad grab hands._

_Both of their hands were bloody. They turned to me and I saw Mom's head had a huge gash on the top that was oozing out blood. Dad had a matching one just a little higher. That's when I noticed all the windows were shattered. I felt my head and could feel the blood coming from the top of my head. Glass was everywhere. "Edward... are... you.... okay...?" Dad whispered. _

_"I... I... I'm fine, Dad. Tell me you are, too." I replied. _

_"We're... going... to... be... fine... Edward." Dad said_

_"Da..Dad are you sure? Dad!" I cried._

_"I... love you..." Dad replied. Then I saw his eyes close. Tears came pouring out my eyes._

_"DAD! DAD!! WAKE UP, DAD!" I yelled. His eyes never opened. I turned to Mom and saw that she had tears in her eyes, too._

_"Edward, baby... it's going.... to be alright. We're... just going to... a better place. Do... just one... thing for me." Mom said out of breath._

_I cried. "No MOM!! Don't leave me! What! I'll do anything for you!" She smiled and I saw her green eyes glisten. Green eyes that matched mine. _

_"I... don't... have... much... time love. I want you..." she stopped and I thought I lost her but then she continued. "I want you... to get out of here... and get... help. You're... not as hurt... as us. And remember... I'lll always... love you Edward..." Her eyes closed._

_"MOM!" I yelled and put my hands to my face. I stopped crying I had to do what she said. I unbuckled myself and tried to ignore the pain in my head. I scooted over to the door and opened it. I couldn't get the door opened. I pushed on it harder and my head filled with pain. I ignored it and used all my strength to open the door. Finally it opened and I stuck my feet out of the car. Before I walked out I turned and looked at my parents. Both of their loving eyes were closed but there hands were still linked. Tears started coming out of my eyes._

_"Goodbye, Mom and Dad. I love you guys and I will love you forever." I whispered to my dead parents. I got out of the cars and walked to get help._

_That night I had found help and I was put in the Seattle Hospital to get 13 stitches on the top of my head. After that day I headed back home on my own. When I got home I locked myself in my room and didn't leave it until a week after. My family members brought meals but I wouldn't eat much. After about a month I started going out places. I matured during that month I stopped crying for my parents after that week and instead dealed with happened. When I started going out older girls started noticing me would think I was seventeen. That was when I met Syn _**(sounds like sin)** _a twenty seven year old widow. We started talking and after about a week I lost my virginity to her. That was when I noticed that sex took all my pain from inside of me out. She left me after that day and I never saw her again. After her I started screwing any girl I could get my hands on. I was addicted to sex and felt better after every time I did it._

_I never stayed with a girl longer than one or two nights. When I was 20 years old I was the guy that all the girls wanted to be with. I had finished high school but didn't go to college. Instead I spent my days at parties, drinking, and getting high. One night I was leaving a party and I was buzzed. My head was spinning and I was seeing black spots in my visions. I still drove and then I started seeing double of the street and then I turned. All of a sudden I felt my car flipping. My head banged against the top of my car and I knew what my parent's had felt. All of the memories of that day had came back. I was going to die. I hit my head one more time and everything went black._

***End Of Flashback***

I shook my head not wanting to think of what happened when I woke up. When I woke up I was a monster that could live forever. I was... I couldn't even think about it. I started running and ran to the one place that made me happy when memories like that hit me.

**A/N: That's it for Ch. 4!!! Hope you like it! I wonder where Edward goes to be happy. Hmm.... maybe my place J/K!! Next Ch. will be back to Alice's point of view. But there will be a part where it says Eddie's P.O.V. Last Chapter I didn't get many reviews but a lot of alerts. PLZ if you put me on alert at least leave a little review I don't care if it says only one word!! I want ****FIVE**** more ****REVIEWS**** for you to get next Chapter! **_**Review and get a SNEAK PREVIEW!!!! **_**Thank You!!! Also, Pictures of Elizabeth and Edward Masen on my profile with what they were wearing!!! **


	5. Party Shopping and Secret Dating?

**A/N: I got ONLY 2 Revues for Ch. 4!! Just 2!! I really thought you guys really wanted to know Edward's P.O.V. but apparently not much. So unless I get ****five**** more reviews. This might be the last Ch. you get with Eddies' P.O.V. and trust me by the end of this Chapter you're going to want to know **_**everything**_** that happens next. So with out further more Ch. 5! **_**BTW, I DO NOT own any of the Twilight Character not even Edward(unfortunately, S.M. is soooooo lucky!). Well not yet, Just kidding:)**_

Chapter 5

**Alice P.O.V.**

Later on that morning I got ready for my very busy day. Well not really because it won't take me that long to get everything. As I was walking down I had seen Rose in the living room "Hey Rose can you help me with something," I asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Rose asked.

"Well I don't know if I should order the cake or ask you to make the cake and have Esme to decorate it,"

"Why order? When you have me and Esme here to help," Rose said smiling.

"I heard my name, what are you girls up too," Esme said walking in with her beautiful smile.

"Well Esme, Alice was just asking if I would make the cake and if you would decorate it?" Rose said.

"Well of course I will, what kind of mother and grandmother would I be if I didn't help make it the best party," Esme said laughing.

"Thank you. Since that part is taken care of, I am going to Port Angeles and buy the decorations. Bye I will see you in a few hours," I said smiling and grabbing my keys to my yellow 911 Turbo Porsche remembering my purse was already in the car.

"Bye Alice," they both said smiling and waving.

The drive wasn't very long. But I finally seen a party shop and decided to park and go in. I found the most beautiful multi-color polka dot theme. The polka dot colors were light pink, light blue, purple, yellow, lime green, hot pink, orange and blue. I got the matching plates, napkins and cups, with forks, spoons, and plastic knifes I got to choose different colors to match with everything else.

After I found everything I was looking for I went in search for a birthday crown. I found the perfect crown for Renesmee; it has diamonds with eight flowers on it. I picked up the crown and headed for the register to pay.

"Will this be all for you miss," the nice cash register lady asked.

I smiled and said "Yes, this will be all," she rang me up and said my total was $219.50. I handed her the money and grabbed everything and headed back to Forks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie P.O.V.

While Alice was out shopping for everything we were going to need for the party, I was thinking of ways to try and convince the guys. _Well for Emmett it should be easy all I have to say is Cancun but for jasper it's a totally different story, which is going to be really hard._ Just then my cell phone rang of course it was Alice.

"Hello"

"Hey Rose, so I got everything we need, but I am trying to think of a way for the guys to let is go out," Alice said.

"Well I got Emmett figured out and was trying to come up something for Jasper but I haven't had any luck. Have you had any ideas?"

"I could say that I had a vision that he said yes but then he might argue. But I am going to try and think of other things, well if I cant think of anything else I'll stick to the first plan," Alice said sounding satisfied with her first plan.

"That's good Emmett's been wanting to go to Cancun for a while so I just have to say that and he's mine," I said laughing, Alice was laughing as well, she said she was close. She also said that when she got home, she wanted me and Esme to see everything she got. She soon hung up and was at the house 10 minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward P.O.V.

I finally found the familiar path that would lead to my safe harbor. I took my time making sure not to make any noise. Plus, if _Jacob_-the stupid, mongrel- was with Bella then he'll hear me. No way did I feel like seeing that idiot.

Finally, I walked out of the woods and saw the beautiful light brown, stone cottage with its light yellow tinted windows and wooden balcony. Stone steps lead up to the front door and beautiful blooming flowers decorated the front of the house. I looked at the cottage and admired how well Esme had decorated it. It was perfect for Bella's taste.

_Hmm, Bella. My sweet, beautiful, loving caring Bella. _I thought to myself glad no one else could read my mind.

_Crap, Cullen she's not yours! She's too good for you. Fuck, you left her after you had a beautiful daughter with her. She's not even close to being yours. _I scolded myself.

Bella had been my first actual relationship in the years that I had been a vampire. I always lived with the motto 'get what you want, leave before they wake up' but with her it had been different. Yeah, I could read minds and trust me it was pretty annoying when in a girls head you hear everything that she's thinking. Especially, when you're screwing you hear in their heads is what they want you to do to them. Yeah, I know you probably think I would love hearing that but no after a year it got pretty annoying. Hearing every single thing they wanted it was like they were screaming it to me. So that's another reason I would switch from girl to girl.

_But, damn my Bella was different. I couldn't read her mind which attracted me to her more than I already had been when we went to Forks High School. She was gorgeous but she never believed it. So I started to get to know her. She talked to me even though I knew she had to have heard all the gossip of what a player I was. Actually, I had heard the Bitch, Jessica Stanley, telling her. She was just jealous because I never wanted to sleep with her. But who could blame me she was a total wannabe whore! _

_Bella and I got closer to each other. So close I even said we were dating- which isn't a something I've said since my little player skills started. The thing was I liked calling Bella Swan mine. Alice, Rosalie, and her were close, too. They had met that first day and had clicked. Which was weird because normal people would usually stay clear of Alice and Rosalie. But Bella wasn't like everyone else, unlike them she surprised me alot of the time when she did stuff. I liked that about her. _

_Oh how much I loved my relationship with her. It made me feel... feel normal. Something I hadn't felt since I was turned into a monster. Our relationship was actually real. Something I never got to experience since my parents death. We took things slow and I never minded it. Ever! Which was extremely surprising to my family. We kissed and hanged out, went out together. Soon she even found out what we were but we knew she would keep it a secret. Not even Rose minded and trust me Rose was really Bitchy about just hearing being called a vampire. Oh, but everybody loved _my Bella _and by everyone I meant everyone._

_The whole town thought she was wonderful. My Bella was wonder-. _I shook my head to clear my brain.

_Shit! She's not your Bella anymore so stop thinking of her like that. _I yelled to myself in my head.

When my brain cleared I heard my angel's voice- Uh I mean Bella's voice. "Nessie, are you on the phone, again?"

I smiled at the mention of my daughter's name. "Oh, yeah. Hold on Dee." Renesmee said to whoever she was on the phone with. "Yeah, do you need it?" she yelled.

"No, sweetie. I just wanted to make sure that I hadn't left the phone on when I talked to Jake in the morning." My ang- I mean Bella- answered. Gosh, why did she have to talk about that stupid dog?

"Ok!" Ness answered. "Hey, boyfriend. I'm back." pause. _Boyfriend? _"Just talking to my mom." she paused and waited to hear the other person. "Yeah, I'll ask Aunt Alice to drop me off at the movies with you. 'Kay. Bye Dick!" I growled.

_HELL NO!! MY DAUGHTER IS NOT GOING TO BE GOING OUT WITH A GUY WHEN SHE'S JUST A CHILD! Especially without her mother knowing. And ESPECIALLY NOT with a guy whose name is Dick! That's it, I'm going in. Even if I wanted this to be on the down low. No way am I letting this date happen!_ I thought furiously. I started walking up the driveway and up the steps thinking of how to get into Nessie's room without being caught by Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice P.O.V. (During the time when Edward was just getting to Bella's Cottage)

"Rosalie, Esme I am home," I yelled as I was walking in the house with all of the bags in my hand. They both appeared and came over to me; I showed them the multi-color polka dots and they absolutely loved it. I had saved the best for last: Renesmee's crown as soon as I showed it to the both of them they both automatically fell in love with it, we all knew she was going to love it.

"Do we have everything for their cake? If not we need to go get everything tomorrow," I practically yelled at them.

"Calm down Alice we have everything, I went to the store while you were gone," Esme said with a smile.

"I am sorry it's just that I had totally forgot about it while I was shopping for their things,"

"It's okay Alice we told you already we got it," Rose said.

"I just want everything to be perfect for the both of them, they really deserve it and Bella hardly ever has time for her self these days, she's either at the school teaching, if not she's at the college taking her classes. I know Renesmee misses having her around all of the time," I said trying to keep my cool.

"We all know how Bella is busy all day, everyday but there's only so much we can do for her and Renesmee," Esme said calmly.

"Alice you know Esme is right, there is only a certain amount we can do for them even is she's of little niece, we cant interfere in the way Bella is raising her or for that matter telling Bella what to do you know she doesn't like it," Rose said.

_I knew they were right but I still wanted it to be just right. I finally let it go and went out to hunt. But I was still thinking about my husband letting me go out. It was always so easy for Rose, she always got what she wanted so easily unlike me I always have had to bribe or convince Jasper that it was a good idea. But for some reason he liked playing that little fame of 'no' then 'yes'. Ugh... this is going to be complicated._

After I got back from hunting a lot of things had cleared up but I still had a lot in mind.

I also had plenty to do. That's when I got my vision that stopped me in my tracks.

"OH, NO!" I turned around and ran toward Bella's cottage.

**A/N: Hmm... I wonder what Alice saw. Yeah, it was Edward but maybe she saw Edward doing something. Send me some LOVE and you'll find out in Edward's P.O.V.!!! Just ****FIVE**** reviews I don't care if you just put 'good job' or 'great' just leave some review or no more Edward P.O.V. Plus, you get a ****SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6!**** That means you just might not get to find out his true real feelings for Bella. Pictures on my profile, of the decorations, cottage, and crown:) Thank you!! ****I really do love you guys but I need you guys to send me love to know that you guys really like it!**


	6. Stopping Edward and Secret Plan

**A/N:PLZ READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! I just want to tell you guys*my readers* that I'm sorry about what I put last week about the reviews. I am SO ashamed of myself for having to force you guys. I hope you guys can forgive me. For now on only Review if you want to. I won't ask for a certain amount of reviews anymore. But plz do leave some love if u can to tell me how I'm doing:) You will still get a Sneak Peak of a chapter. Plus, since I felt like I was being pushy you'll get Quite an Amount of the next chapter:) Thank You. With out further more, Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

**Alice P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe the vision I had. But I knew it was real.

_Edward was in Nessie's room pacing back and forth, anger showing on his face. "What do you think you're doing, Love? Going on dates without your mom knowing. You're too young! Not only that but you're asking my sister to take you." He yelled. Nessie cringed though she was still too shocked to believe her dad was there._

_"Eddy, I'm sorry." she cried. Edward shook his head. _

_"If you were soo sorry you will tell your mom RIGHT NOW and go tell your mom what you're doing! Because there's nothing _cute _at all about what you're doing. Do you not love your mom? Huh do you not love her at all to tell her the truth?" He screamed. _

_Renesmee burst out in tears. "No! I love my mommy!" Nessie cried out. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and let go of his nose._

_"If you love her so much then go tell her right now!" he shouted. Renesmee shook her head. "Why not? Why can't you tell that you have a boyfriend, Huh?"_

_"Because she'll get mad and she'll hate me. I promised I'd never keep secrets from her but I have. I don't want to tell. I do love her though." she replied tears still flowing down her eyes. _

_"NO it's because you don't love her!" Edward yelled. "If you did then you would tell her. She would know all your secrets and you wouldn't be having to go behind her back. _

_Renesmee's tears poured out. "I DO LOVE HER!! You don't know what you're saying Eddy." she replied. Then her cheeks turned bright red. "At least I LOVE MY MOMMY! At least I DIDN'T LEAVE MY MOMMY like you! At least I'M NOT A MAN-WHORE!!!!" _

_Edward's temper increased. "You DO NOT talk to me like that!" With that I saw him slap Nessie across the face and Bella walking in right when it happens. _

I finally made it to the cottage and screamed in my head, "_DON'T DO IT EDWARD!! BELLA'S GOING TO CATCH YOU!! I SAW IT DON'T GO IN!"_

Then I heard someone behind me and turned around to see my brother that I loved the most even for what he's done. Because I knew why he was the way and I wish we could change him but we couldn't. "Hello, Edward." I whispered and used all my strength to try not to hug him. I hadn't seen him for two years. Even if he came to see Bella I wouldn't interfere with them. So I only saw him in my visions and when he came to visit the family. I knew he loved Bella I wish he would just let himself believe he's in love with her.

"Hello, Alice." Edward replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Why did I see you screaming at Nessie because of her and her boyfriend, Dick?"

Edward growled. "I came to be happy but instead I over hear my daughter has a boyfriend and that you are letting them be together. Not only that but you're doing this behind Bella's back.", he answered.

"Edward do you really think I leave Renesmee alone with Dee?" he nodded. I burst out laughing. "I act like I'm dropping her off but when she thinks I'm gone I follow them. He's a good kid, even if he has a weird name... WAIT, Did you just say that you came here to be happy? I swear Edward if you fucking came here just to screw Bella and leave, I'll fucking kill you!"

Edward looked uneasy, "_You fucking were thinking that weren't you?_" I said in my head. He shook his head.

"No, I came here to forget about my memories. You are NOT to tell anyone I come here for that or that I was here." Edward yelled at me.

I nodded. "Why though? Why do you come here?" I asked.

"Because when I hear Bella and Renesmee, I see I have something good in my life. Even if I left it behind. Just hearing their voices and seeing in Nessie's mind how much fun she's having with her mom. I didn't think you would see me. Usually I just come without thinking."

"So you've come here before without me knowing I'm guessing." I replied. Of course, since he knew I only saw something when the person decided. Even if it's really frustrating because I, Alice Cullen, NEVER has had to _guess_ anything.

"Yeah, one time I came and they were making cookies together. They were having a lot of fun. I almost wanted to go in there and join them. Bella and you guys have done a good job with Renesmee." he answered.

I nodded. "We've done our best. Edward come back, please you know you want to be here. You pretty much just admitted it."

Edward shook his head. "No I can't you know you can't. Alice you know how I am I can't give it up. I've tried to stop it's been years now and not even as a vampire can I stop. I'm leaving just promise to watch Bella and Ness for me. Especially, when she's with Dick. Just don't keep it a secret anymore from Bella. Promise to tell her." Edward said in a serious tone.

"Yes, I promise." And with that he dissappeared and without me knowing were he was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I was thinking about calling Seth and telling him that Nessie is having a party and that she really wanted to see him. After I call him I will go over to the Cullen's house and talk to Alice to see what she's done so far and to let her know what day its going to be on. I dialed.

Seth's number and he picked up by the second ring.

_"Hello"_ Seth said.

"Hey Seth its Jake, I was wondering if you would like to go to Nessie's birthday party,"

_"Um I don't know Jake,"_ I cut off Seth.

"Seth, Nessie really wants to see you can you please just go for her," Seth stayed quiet for ten seconds before he answered.

_"Can I think about it and get back to you in a few days,"_ Seth Said.

"Yeah that's fine Seth, oh by the way the party is on September 12 at 1:00pm to 3:00pm at the cottage," he stayed quiet again I guess I had to make myself clear to him "but if you don't want to come, then…even though I might not want to I will have to command you to come as much as I would hate to have to do it… but its your call Seth," I said probably sounding meaner than I meant to.

_"Um okay Jake, I'll let you know something soon alright I have to go run the perimeter. Bye Jake,"_ Seth said quickly and hung up the phone.

_Well he's been acting weird since Edward left and not wanting to have anything to do with the Cullen's. Yeah, I know that they were good friends but come on even Seth had to admit what that jackass did was wrong.**(A/N: Jake is thinking this.)**_

I got my phone and called Alice to let her know that I was heading to their house. The phone only rang once before someone answered.

_"Hey Jake! What's up?" _Alice answered, she must have had a vision about me calling.

"Hey, Alice. Like you don't already know why I called." I said.

Alice giggled on the other side of the phone. _"Yeah, I do. So see you in a couple of minutes?" _she asked.

"Yeah, see you. Bye."

"_Bye, Jake!"_ she replied happily. I really didn't know how someone as small as her could be happy all the time. I hung up and ran out of the house changing into my wolf form.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later I arrived at the Cullen house. I changed into my human form and put my clothes back on. I took a deep breath and quickly smelled the vampires. Which was the only bad thing about having to hang around them. But I have gotten used to it so I walked up their porch and rang the doorbell.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I walked over to the front door because it had rang, we were only expecting Jake, and so I knew right away who it was. I opened the door and signaled for him to come in. He came in and turned his head to hear what Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were arguing about. I tried to remain cool even though my visit with Edward still had me surprised.

I looked at him, "Come on in, let's join the other's. We are still trying to convince our husband's to let us go but so far we haven't had any luck yet but I have a feeling that's about to change," I smiled at him.

He looked at me confused "Why is that Alice? Please don't tell me that I have to do something," Jake looked a little worried.

"No Jake we were waiting for you to arrive so we could put our plans to use," Alice said eagerly.

"Ohhh because I didn't want to be part of any arguments and if they don't let you go. You can plan a day at the spa with Bella. Either way you get to go out and spend time with Bella," he said.

"Yeah I know Jake but we haven't had 'a girls night out' in ages and it would be nice if they let us go out with Bella," I said starting to get annoyed with all of the arguing going on as if I didn't have a lot on my mind.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

"Hey Jake," Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Hey guys" Jake said.

After that Jasper and I ran up the stairs to his room for some privacy. I walked inside Jasper and Alice's room. We locked the door and I sat at the end of their bed.

"I still don't like the idea of them going on 'a girl's night out'. Even if its with Bella. I really don't even like the idea of Bella going," Jasper said. I looked up at him and nodded. I agreed with the part about Bella and the girls. Bella was like a little sister to me. My small, fragile, human of a sister.

"You're right but we both know they're going to keep bugging until they get their way. But I kind of want to let them go," Jasper looked at me and shook his head.

"What?"

Jasper took an unneeded breath. "You just want to go to Cancun," he said.

Okay, maybe that was the only reason I wanted them to go. But Rosalie never wants to go anywhere on vacation so of course I wanted to go.

"Fine, Jasper you caught me. If there was a way we could go without them recognizing us," I said putting my hands up. It would have been great if we could go without them knowing or Alice seeing it.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I took in what Emmett said and a plan came into my head but stopped so Alice wasn't able to see it. "That's perfect Em!" I said. Emmett looked at me confused. I felt like slapping him for being so slow.

"We could totally disguise ourselves and go but keep thinking that were going to watch the game while they were gone. Never think that we're going in disguise because then Alice will be able to see it," I explained. Em took it in and smiled.

"Good thinking bro!" he said.

"So we agree they can go and we'll watch the game while they are gone,"Emmett added. I nodded. Emmett actually understood.

"Yes exactly," I Replied. We got off the bed and ran downstairs. Alice and Rosalie were sitting down watching T.V. Alice heard us and ran to me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said hugging me. I smiled our plan was already working. Rosalie kissed Emmett and thanked him.

"Your welcome, darling," I said. I looked around and saw Jake was gone. "Where's Jake?" Alice smiled.

"I saw us at the club. So I told Jake you guys agreed yes," she answered.

"Plus, he said he had to call the entertainment. I told him good luck because I had a vision he would have trouble having his entertainment agree," Alice had started being able to see Jake and Renesmee in her visions since they were with Bella all the time.

"Who's he asking to be the entertainment?" I asked. She said he was going to have trouble. So I was wondering who it was.

**A/N: Hope you guys loved this chapter. I wonder who Jake's asking to do entertainment? Okay, fine I know but you'll have to wait till next Chapter. ****But if anyone can guess who Jake's asking to do the entertainment you'll get a even huger amount Sneak Preview of Chapter 7 and You'll get to suggest a your story or any other story for people to read. If you win just tell me the name of the story and the author's username. **** Thank You. Really hope you guys can forgive me for my stupidness last chapter!**


	7. Bribing Paul

**A/N: I know I posted Chapter 6 like two days ago and you guys are probably wondering why I'm posting Ch. 7 already. Well here's your answer, I start school tomorrow which means it might take me longer to update once I start getting homework. I'm going to be a freshman which of course means I have to get situated with high school. Anyways, I have like three other Chapters already written so those won't take long to update once I get the authors note written on them but after that it might take longer. I promise I'll use any extra time to work on any other chapter. Trust me I hate having to wait for somebody to update so I'll update when I can. Without further a dew, here's Ch. 7. P.S. I have a poll on my profile on if Edward should come visit on Bella's or Nessie's B-day so go Vote to help me out. Thank you! :)**

Chapter 7

**Jasper P.O.V.**

"Paul"

I laughed and looked at her. "You're joking right?" I said. I looked at Alice and she looked serious. "You're right he's going to need all the luck he can get. Especially with Paul. I'd have to see it to believe it," I said and Alice nodded.

"Yeah he is," she replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jake P.O.V.**

"_Hell no! Are you freaking kidding Jake?"_

I ran my hands through my short hair. Paul was hard to convince. I thought Alice had been joking when she said it would be hard.

"Come on Paul! Do it for Renesmee," I said

"_I don't care who it's for! There is no way in hell that I'll dress up like a clown just to entertain little kids."_

"Then who do you want to entertain in a clown outfit?," I asked. I heard Paul growl in the phone.

"_Ha funny Jake. I don't want to entertain in a clown suit."_

"You owe me Paul. From that bet we had and you haven't paid me yet," I said remembering the bet we made on who could run faster. Paul had lost and owed me $200.00 that he never paid, neither had Jared or Embry.

"_What bet?"_

I smiled because I knew he was going to act like he didn't know. "Ugh…I don't know the one you lost our race too," I answered.

Paul was quiet for a moment._ "Oh, that bet. How much do I owe you, I'll pay you and then you can't make me do it."_

I laughed. "Not unless you have $200 then you should start looking for your clown suit,"

"_What? $200! Shit give me a month and I swear I'll have the money."_

"Sorry the parties in one week and six days. If I'm to give you time to give me the money, you only have a week," I said.

"_There's no freaking way I could have $200 in one week!"_

I laughed. "Exactly so when you going to get your costume?" I asked him to make him mad.

"_You stupid jerk. Just wait till I see you and I'm going to shove something up you're a-" _Paul said.

"_Paul! That is no way to talk to someone on the phone!"_ I heard my big sister say on the phone. A big smile was put on my face. It was a good thing I called him at home.

"Hey sis. How's it going?" I asked. I heard Rachel gasp.

"_You were threatening my little brother! Paul how could you? Hey Jake. How's dad?" _she asked.

"_Well your brother is trying to make me dress like a clown for no important reason. What were you doing on the phone anyways?"_ Paul asked my sister. As if they weren't in the same place. They bought a house not too long ago.

"Dad's doing fine. Plus, I'm making him dress like a clown for a good reason. He lost a bet and he owes me some money," I replied. I heard a noise and looked up to see a deer eating. I had stopped during my run from the Cullen's to call Paul.

"_Paul what did I tell you about making bets? How much does he owe you, Jake_," my sister asked

"_You told me not too. I owe him uh… $200,"_ he whispered the last part.

"_What? $200!"_ Rachel yelled. I pulled my cell phone away from my ear when she started yelling.

"Yeah, your _husband_ owes me so I told him that he would out of debt if he dressed like a clown to entertain the kids for Nessie's birthday because Bella cant afford to get anyone," I said empathizing the 'husband' part. I still didn't like the idea that my sister was imprinted by Paul.

"_Aww!!! Paul you should do it. That would be the sweetest thing ever. Plus, you would help Bella and make Nessie happy. Oh, pretty please do it Paul!"_ my sister begged.

"_Anything to make you happy, sugar,"_ Paul answered. I practically laughed when he called my sister sugar.

"_Thank you, Paul! I love you! Bye, Jake I'd say see you at the party but I guess I wasn't invited,"_ my sister said.

"Well if your _husband_ got the mail like he should have you would have seen I dropped off your invitation," I said. Before going to the Cullen's I had dropped off all of the invitations. I almost didn't finish dropping them off when I went to a house for a kid named 'Dick Fergason'. I practically fell down laughing at the kid's name. But I finally stopped and left the invitation in his mailbox. I laughed at the memory.

"_Jake you okay?" _Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just remembering something," I replied.

"_Okay, see you at the party then. Bye Jake."_ she replied.

"Bye" I said and heard her click off.

"_So where do you think I can get a clown suit?"_ I heard Paul say through his teeth. I had forgotten he was still on the phone.

"If I would have known it would have been easier with my sister, I would have asked her to tell you," I said.

"_Shut the fuck up Jake!"_

"Well you, Jarred, Embry, and Quil can go get your costumes together because you all owe me,"

"_They didn't pay either? Wait, Quil wasn't in that bet." _Paul said. I laughed because no Quil wasn't in the bet but he owed for what happened at Claire's party.

**A/N: Wonder what happened at Claire's birthday?? Lol don't worry you'll figure out next Chapter but it would be cool if one of you can guess what happened. I do have pic.s on my profile from other Chapters if you want to see what some things look like. Vote on my poll. Review if you want to. Reviews would make me happy but your choice:) Wish me luck going to high school. Gosh I'm so nervous and scared. If any you guys have any tips for me about high school just message me. Tips would be very helpful. lol:) Thank you guys for reading and I promise to update as soon as possible!! Love you guys:D**


	8. Makeup Phobia, Renesmee, and Dating?

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for reading of course. School was the bomb and Being a freshman wasn't as bad as everyone was making it seem. Well here's Ch. 8!!!ENJOY!!!! **

**Disclaimer. I DO NOT own Twilight(unfortanately) Stephenie Meyer does(LUCKY!!!!) Sorry that I haven't been putting that. **

Chapter 8

**Jake .**

"Yeah, well Quil owes me from Claire's party. Especially, after what he let the nine year olds do to us." I replied, shuddering at the thought of Claire's party.

_***beginning of flashback***_

"_Come on guys it'll be fine. Claire's just having a sleepover. She just wants us there for a while." Quil had told us. Sam kind of ordered his pack to go the party to show how every one of our imprintations was important. I had nothing better to do so I went. What a big mistake!_

"_Why don't we do makeovers?" Claire suggested. Emily had set up chaird, tables and mirror's with make up so they could play with it._

"_Yeah, we totally should!" her friends replied. So we watched as they put glitter, pink hair spray, and clips in their hair. Then they put makeup on each other and they looked kind of funny but we didn't want to be mean. _

_They were finished and bored that was until one of Claire's friends said, "Ooh! We should give the Quil and his friend's makeovers." We looked at each wide eyed. "GET THEM!" _

_We ran to the door but not even six werewolves were a match for ten 9 year olds. Next thing we know were each sitting in the makeover chairs. They started putting makeup on us. That's when Quil said, "Come on guys this isn't that bad. It's not like we just can't take the makeup off."_

"_Shuk ut." Paul had said but we barely understood him because the girls were putting lip gloss on him._

_Quil was right until they started painting our nails. I tried to get them away from me but they wouldn't stop. Things went worst after that. When they finished with our nails we were fixing to make a run for it when the same little girl said, "Wait, we didn't do their hair!" Then they started pushing us back down on our chairs._

_They started spraying the glitter and pink in our hair. I started feeling something in my hair. "When they let me go, I swear I'm going to kill you Quil!" Paul said. _

_Finally, they let us go I turned to look at Sam next to me and burst out laughing. He looked at me and started laughing, too. We looked at each other and started laughing which made the little girls glare. _

"_We think you look pretty. Aunt Emily come look at the boys!" Claire yelled. Emily ran in apparently thinking we were fighting. She came in and burst out laughing._

"_Hold on let me get the camera." She said when she calmed her laughter. When she left we ran full speed out of the house and didn't stop till we were in the woods. Even Sam and Quil had left their own imprintations. Paul was shaking with anger. He turned into a wolf which made us laugh because his fur had pink streaks and glitter. His front claws were painted neon pink. We all ran before he could attack us. I ran to Bella's since it was closer._

_I rang the doorbell. "Jake what are you doing he –" Bella said but didn't finish because she burst out laughing._

"_Yeah, ha ha I know. Claire's friends had a little fun with us at her party." I said through my teeth. I walked around her and saw Nessie glaring. _

"_Jake! That's not fair, you let Claire put makeup on you but you never let me! I hate you!" Renesmee yelled and ran off to her room. I went into Bella's bathroom to take off the makeup with Bella's help. She had hell with taking the nail polish off but finally she finished. After I got done with taking all of that make-up and the hairclips, I had to go talk to Nessie. It took me the rest of the day to make her happy._

_***end of flashback***_

"_Ugh… I hate those little girls," Paul said._

"Yeah, I had hell to pay when Nessie saw me. Then it took four hours to take all the make-up and hair stuff off," I said remembering how long it took me to take all the crap off even with Bella's help.

"_Yeah well every time I see Rachel's make-up, I shake with fear... Wait, you better forget I even said that," Paul said._

"I will. Well I got to go. I still have to call all the other guys and go see Nessie. So bye, make-up coward," I joked I was so totally going to hold that against him.

"_Jake you dumb ass! You better not tell anyone," Paul said angrily._

"Gosh, I won't bye, don't get scared of Rachel's make-up" I said and quickly hung up before he could say his response. I then started pulling my clothes off and went into wolf form heading to Bella's. That's when I found out I wasn't alone. Jared was apparently also in wolf form. Oh great now I have to hear his nasty thinking.

_**(Jared is thinking this) **Gonna go see my wife. Yeah. Gonna eat some food. Yeah. Gonna raise the roof. raise the roof. Yeah. I'm gonna fucking raise the fucking roof. Yeah. OH Yeah. Yeah. Uh Huh Uh huh. Oh Yeah. Oh Yeah. Raise the roof, raise the roof, Raise the roof. Gonna raise the roof with Kim. Hell Yeah! Mmm........ We gonna fucking raise the roof off the house. Especially with every orga-_**(A/N: Yeah, Jared's song is probably a little stupid ok, it's really stupdid but my brain totally isn't working right now. I blame school for making my brain**

___(Jake)Oh gosh, Jared! I don't want to know about what happens at Kim's house. Shit, like I want to know what goes on between you two._

_**(Jared) **Aww! Jakey's jealouse cause he's still a little virgin. It's okay, remember Quilly has to wait too. _

_**(Jake) **Shut the Fuck up, Jared! At least I'm not making up a stupid song. Really who say 'raise the roof' anymore anyways? _

**_(Jared) Hey, I didn't think anyone would be listening. There's nothing wrong with saying raise the roof. I think it's pretty cool._**

_**(Jake) **Ha ha ha!! Damn, that's funny Jared. Just like it'll be funny when you're in a clown outfit!_

_**(Jared)** What the fuck are you talking about Jakey?_

_**(Jake) **Oh... Nothing just ask Paul. Oh when you get Paul's message then tell Quil and Embry because they'll being needing to be the same thing._

_**(Jared) **Jakey you better tell me what the fuck your telling me about. How come Sam's not in the list?_

I looked and saw the entrance to Bella's house. **(Jake) **_Don't call me Jakey! Only Renesmee can call me that! Like I said call Paul or go see him to ask. Sam doesn't owe me anything. I got to go I'm at Bella's place. By the way don't call Paul when your having sex because that's just gross. Plus, it might make him want to have sex with my sister which I really don't want to think about and I surely don't like even knowing is happening. So don't you dare give him any ideas. Bye._

I turned back into my human form and put my clothes on. I knocked and Bella's door until I heard Bella yelling. _Why's Bella screaming? Better get inside before anything happens. Ooh, maybe that whore of a leech is there. Yes! Then I get to kick his ass! SCORE! _

I walked in and saw Bella with her arms crossed around her chest, bright red, glaring at Alice and Nessie. "What's going on?" I asked. Everyone turned around just noticing I entered.

"Well, I just found out my seven year-old daughter has a boyfriend and has been going out with him behind my back with the help of Alice!" Bella yelled. Nessie cringed and started crying with Alice patting her back.

Then it hit me, what Bella just said,_ "Well, I just found out my seven year-old daughter has a boyfriend." I reran that in my head. Daughter, boyfriend. Daughter has a has a boyfriend. WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE HERS!! _

I growled and I felt myself shaking."What do you mean _boyfriend_?"

Renesmee walked up to me and hugged my leg. "Jakey tell mommy not to scream at me. Tell her that I'm mature enough to have a boyfriend. Jakey please tell her that I didn't want to keep it a secret but I was scared this would happen. Please tell her Jakey!" Nessied begged me with her big puppy dark brown eyes.

"NO! No IMPRINTATION of _mine _is going to have a boyfriend!" I yelled. Nessie let go of my leg her eyes filled with sadness. It broke my heart to know that I was hurting her but she was _mine_ and only _mine_!

"Bella, Jacob you guys really have nothing to worry about with Dick and Nessie." Alice said speaking for the first time. _Wait! Dick as in Dick Fergason! MY IMPRINTATION IS GOING OUT WITH A SEVEN OR EIGHT YEAR OLD NAMED DICK FERGASON. Ha... Dick Fergason, what kind of person would name their kid that. Ha really._

Bella walked next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Jake calm down you're shaking. I don't think you want to go werewolf in here. You might I don't know break the house with you wolfeyness." Bella whispered in my ear. I laughed and tried to calm my body down. Finally, I got only my hands were shaking.

"Alice what do you mean we don't have to worry?! She's freaking going out on dates because of YOU!" Bella said through her teeth. _Exactly what I had been thinking._

"Yeah, Tinker Bell why shouldn't be worried?" I asked. Alice stuck her tongue out at me at her little nickname. I stuck it back out and she laughed her little wind chimed laugh.

Alice shook her head and walked toward me and Bella. "Cause when she thinks I've left I haven't. I watch her date and make sure they're not going to go and screw each other." Alice whispered so Renesmee couldn't hear.

I laughed then glared. "Are you saying that that _kid_ is trying to screw _MY_ Nessie?" I growled. Alice burst out laughing while Bella just glared.

"Well is he?" Bella asked. Alice just laughed harder.

"Of...Course... not... their only....e-eight!" Alice said between laughs. Finally she stopped and smiled. "I just said that to make you guys mad. Ha it worked."

"Nessie come here." Bella said. She still had tears running down her eyes when she reached Bella. Bella pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Nessie. I just didn't think you'd keep a secret like that from me. I'll let you go out with him as long as you promise not keep any more secrets from me."

Renesmee nodded a smile across her face. "I promise mommy!"

_Wait! Is Bella fucking serious!? NO WAY IS SHE GOING OUT WITH HIM SHE'S _MINE_ AND ONLY_ MINE_. I can't believe she's not trying to stop this. _I growled. "What's wrong Jakey? Aren't you happy for me? You should get a girlfriend so we can double date." Nessie said jumping up and down.

I growled again. "NO, I'm not happy! Bella I can't believe you're going to let her go out with _him_!" I yelled. Nessie cringed and I tried to calm down but my mind and my body weren't working together. _Doesn't she know what she means to me? Doesn't she know that she's the only one for me and that no matter what I couldn't find a girlfriend? Yeah, I can have one but I don't want one since I have her._

"Jake! Don't scream at Nessie! She's my daughter and remember what Alice said. It's alright." Bella snapped. I shook my head. I wanted to scream. I could feel myself starting to shake.

"For all you know they make-out on all of their dates! Bella I don't like this guy. I think I should like evaluate him or something. Question him to make sure he's good enough for my love." I replied. _As if! I'm the only one good enough for Ness. Yeah, evaluate him my butt, I would make his life a living hell in just those couple of minutes of _evaluation_! He'd dump Ness and she'd come running to me telling me how stupid of a mistake that stupid, Dick Fuckerson was. Yeah, Fuckerson. That should be the kid's last name since he's a little fucker. Taking away _my love_. Stupid kid. _

Bella and Alice burst out laughing. "Aww... is Scooby Doo jealous of Nessie's boyfriend?" Alice said. I growled at the nickname she gave me.

I shook my head. "No! I'm not jealous of a fucking seven year old." I replied. Bella hit my chest, well tried to because I just felt a little tickle. _I wasn't jealous of no stupid seven year old. Fine.... maybe I was but hey she's mine!_

"Why'd you hit me, Bells?" I asked. She just glared at me giving me the you-know-what-you-did look. "What? I'm serious I don't know what I said."

Nessie came and gave me her dazzling little smile. She pointed her little finger at me. "Bad Jakey! You said fucking... Uh Oh..."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You did not just say that. See what you did Jacob?" Bella yelled.

"Mommy I'm so sorry. It's just because Jakey didn't know what he did so I had to tell him that it was cause he said fucking." Renesmee answered then turned dark red and gave Bella a apologetical look.

I shook my head at Nessie and pointed my finger at her. "Nessie, love, didn't your mom just tell you not to say that word?" I asked. Nessie nodded.

"What's wrong with the word fucking. Fucking sound like a cool word. Ooh, like that's fucking cool. See fucking isn't a bad word." Ness said enthusiastically.

Bella turned bright red and I knew she was angry. "Renesmee if you say that word one more time you will not go on your date with Dick tonight! And if you ever say it again then you'll be grounded for a month."

Nessie suddenly looked panicked. "I promise to not say it again mommy! I promise."

Bella nodded. "Okay, now go get ready, you have to leave by 7:00 and it's 6:35. Aunt Alice will go help you get pretty." Bella said. Nessie and Alice both had big smiles planted on there faces. Just looking at them made my face hurt. They turned around and where walking to Nessie's room when Nessie turned around and looked at me. She ran and had her arms spread out. I opened my arms and she jumped into them.

"I love you, Jakey. You'll always be my number 1 boy. By the way Dee is eight. Oh, and we don't make out we just kiss on the lips before we leave." She said kissing my cheek and jumping out of my arms and running to her room. That didn't make me any happier.

I turned to Bella. "They kiss on the lips! Do you have nothing to say to that?" I asked. Bella shook her and shrugged.

"Jake they only kiss when they are about to leave. It's not like they kiss the way teenagers do. Are you really jealous of a eight year old?" She said smiling.

"No, psh.... why would I be jealous of Dick? Just cause he has _my_ girl, gets to kiss _my_ girl, goes out on dates with _my_ girl, and gets to call _my_ girl his. No I'm not jealous." I murmured. Then I felt my heart break at the thought that that kid, Dick, had everything that I ever wanted. I felt my throat swell up. _Oh, shit I think I'm going to start crying right here in front of Bells._ I sniffed and then felt a tear come down. I wiped it off as fast as I could so Bella wouldn't see.

Bella put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Jake. You know she loves you." _Great! She totally saw the tear. Oh, gosh more are coming. Damn, I feel like a teenage girl crying for this._

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm freaking jealous of a eight year old! I won't be her first kiss!" I said as tears fell for my eyes. "Damn, I'm acting like a emotional teenager!" Bella laughed at kissed my cheek.

"It's okay Jake. You are a teenager in a way. Don't worry it'll be alright. When she comes of age she'll be in love with you. No matter how much I don't like to think about that." Bella said. I laughed and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"You know I'll take care of her." I said and Bella nodded. Then I heard someone sniff and turned around to see Alice.

"Sorry didn't want to ruin the moment. Ha I knew you were jealous Clifford!" Alice replied with another nickname.

_Well, two can play that game. _"You don't even cry Thumbalina**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt. just wanna say that I probably misspelled the name but you know what I'm saying.) **so I don't know what you're sniffing about." I muttered. Alice laughed.

"Nice one. Anyways, I came out to say that Nessie wants to talk to you in her room. Just don't be a d-bag**(A/N:douche bag for you that didn't know. I didn't know what it meant at first either but it's cool.)**and be nice." Alice said in a serious tone.

_As if I want to make her mad. I heard about what she did to Emmett. She almost made him not exist just because he broke one of her heels. So I can just imagine what would happen to me. Uhhh....I'm getting the chills just thinking about it and I'm suppose to be 108 degrees! _I nodded. "Fine." I passed up Alice and walked down the hallway into Nessie's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in Jakey love." I heard Nessie yell. I smiled at her calling me 'love'.

_She called me love!Oh shit stop Jake don't become emotional you don't want Nessie to see you crying. Suck it in and be a big boy. Ha ha I told myself to be a big boy. Shit, focus Jake! _I took a deep breath and walked into Ness's room. Nessie was sitting down on her bed. It was a queensized bed that had a silver metal frame with a circle in the middle that had a big bow on top and three other bows. Her Comforter was light pink with white on top with with small bows. Renesmee had many big and small white and pink pillows on the bed.

Her room was painted a light green, maple wood floor, light white and pink curtains on her windows. A nice white dresser on teh side with a picture frame of Bella when she was pregnant with her, with a pink vase behind it and a pink bulletin board over her bed next to a frame of me and her and another one of her when she was a baby. **(Pic.s of room and pic.s she has in frames on my profile. Check them out.)**

"Hey Nessie....so what do you want to talk about?" I asked running my hands through my hair. I looked around her room and noticed she had some more pictures. I saw one with her and her friends, and then one of her and a girl and two boys. _I wonder which one's Dick the one with the the dark brown hair or the dirty blonde. I admitt both of them are okay looking. _

"Jakey come sit down next to me." Renesmee said patting the spot next to her. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a silver guitar in the middle, it had some ruffles at the end, and it stopped about a inch before her pants even started so she was showing her flat pale white stomach. She had on white jeans and black gladiator shoes that go up above her ankle. It wasn't too hot or too cold outside and like it would matter because of her body temperature. She looked gorgeous and I wished I was taking her out instead of her boyfriend.

I walked to her bed and sat down at the edge of the bed looking down. "Jakey are you mad at me? If you are then let me tell you that I love you more than Dee cause you're my bestest friend." Renesmee said putting her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she smiled.

I smiled back and that's when it hit me. _'You're my bestest friend.' She said I was her bestest friend. I guess she doesn't think of me as anything else. Calm down Jake she's only going to be seven. _"Of course I'm not mad at you kiddo." I tried to say happily but it came out stern. Renesmee looked at me sad.

"Jakey what's wrong?" She asked. Renesmee turned her body toward me and threw her hands around my neck. I pulled her into a hug. "Jacob please tell me why you're so sad. Is it because of Dick?"

I pulled her a little away and saw her brown eyes filled with worry. _Tell her Jake. Let her know why you're upset. Tell her you're jealous of her boyfriend. Tell her the truth it's not like she's going to laugh. Do it. No I just can't. Yes I can! NO I can't! Yes! No! Yes! NO! Yes!_ I kept fighting with myself in my head about if I should tell her until I finally came to a decision.

"So Jacob what's wrong?" I took a deep breath ready to tell my love the truth.

**A/N: Yeah, Jake's jealous of a 8 year old but hey you would be too if it was you. You know you would. I know Paul's suppose to be all tough but he has to be afraid of something. LOL:) You know you think it's funny that's he afraid of his wife's make-up. I also wanted to have a little fun so y not hav little kids put make up on the big tough werewolve's? Pictures on my profile!!!! Go see those so you can see the Pic. s in Nessie's room. Next Chappy in Renesmee's P.O.V. YAY!!!!Review if you can:) REVIEWS make me happy. So help put a smile on my face and review!! Vote on my Poll it's IMPORTANT!!!!**


	9. The Truth, Marking Territory, and Money

**A/N: I'm sorry this is really late and I usually update in like three or four days but with school I've been really busy. They've already loaded with me homework. This would have been up earlier but with all the work and stuff I haven't been able too. I'm so glad it's labor day weekend because I was able to write this but I was just able to put this up today cuz it was late when I finished typing this. Also, I know I put in the beggining of the story that Renesmee is five fixing to be six and in the last chapter I put she was 7. So I'm just gonna have it were she's 7. Sorry for the confusion. Yes, Bella is still 24. Nessie's is the only age change. Really sorry for any inconvienence. Here's Chapter 9. This is my longest Chapter!! I thought Renesmee's Chapter should be special!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.... Except Dick Fergason:D Lol**

Chapter 9

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

I waited for Jake to answer. I watched as he sat next to me deep in thought apparently having a inner conflict....

_Wait! What the heck is a 'inner conflict'?! This is weird, it's like the eighth time this week some big word comes into my mind that I don't know what it means. Not only that but alot of the things I've been see my friends do see, I don't know.... immature. Maybe Grandpa knows what's wrong, I guess I'll go visit him tomorrow. Not only are unknown word's popping into my mind but I've gotten a little taller too. I chose to wear my favorite pair of gladiator shoes because they didn't make my pants seem to high. Aunt Alice seemed distracted for some reason which is weird because she's never distracted. Plus, isn't it like rare when a vampire gets distracted. She didn't seem as enthusiastic as usual and I noticed she hadn't been for almost a week now. Actually, it was that day that I swore I had heard two people arguing by my window. But of course I was most likely. hearing things cause when I looked out my window no one was there._

"Nessie?" I heard Jakey ask. _Gosh, Jakey sounds so immature, too! But I've always called Jacob, Jakey, it's the nickname I've gave him since I was able to talk. Why am I feeling so weird, I'm only seven and I'm already thinking things are immature. Aren't I suppose to start thinking things are immature when I'm, I don't know, _thirteen!_ Uh.. totally am going to see Grandpa tomorrow._

"Earth to Renesmee!" Jacob yelled. I jumped up at the sudden loudness and turned to face Jake. Sadness filled his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm okay Jakey. The noise just took me by surprise. It's not your fault anyways, I was zoned out." Jake didn't look too convinced. I put my hand on his arm and felt his muscles move. I looked up at him and smiled. "Jakey I promise I'm fine."

Jacob gave me his heart warming smile that I loved. He softly picked my hand off his arm and kissed the top of it. I felt my cheeks burn. Yeah, I was half vamp and half human but I still blushed. Plus, I loved Jake with all my heart and even if my boyfriend is Dick I still love Jakey alot more. He's been here for me since I can remember.

His smile grew wider and he put my hand down. Then I saw his eyes get a far away look and he ran his hand through his hair. _Uh! I know what that means. Far away look and hand through hair, Jakey's either nervous, trying to keep calm, or.... he has to pee. But from I can tell he doesn't have to pee at least I hope not. Cause I don't need him to mark his territory in my room. So either he's trying to keep calm or he's nervous. Please let it be that he's nervous!_ "Renesmee..." _oh no here it goes._ "....about you and Dick..." _Oh yeah he's totally trying to keep calm. Better get ready for him to get angry. _"I'm sorry."

"Oh Jakey I'm so so-... Wait what? Can you repeat that?" I replied. _Am I hearing things again cause it just sounded like he said sorry._

Jake groaned and ran his hand through his hair again. "Nessie really? Uh, I can't believe I even said it in the first place. I said sorry." Jacob whispered the last word. I smiled. He was actually apologizing. I decided to have my fun.

"What was that? Jakey you're going to have to speak up." I said smiling. Jakey glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm...sorry." he whispered. _Oh, this is too fun. _

"Jakey can't hear you, love." I said in my sweet as candy voice. I knew the love part would help a little. I looked up at Jakey and saw his eye's sparkle at the 'love' part. It was the little pet name he used on me so I thought I would use it on him. It also sound mature._ Uhh... not the mature thing again. _

"Isaidi'msorry!" Jacob said quickly. I laughed at how fast he said it and he glared.

"Jake I still can't hear you and that was too fast. I might be part vampire but I didn't understand a thing you said." I lied.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're such a better liar than your mom. No wonder you were able to keep this secret from us. I said I'm SORRY!" he yelled the last part. I smiled and jumped into his lap to hug him. He was taken by surprise but he hugged me back.

"Apology 150% accepted. You do know that I'm not proud of my well kept secret." I murmured. Jakey pulled me back to look at me.

He sighed. "Yeah, I do. I can tell. This thing with Dick... well I don't like it but... if it makes you _happy_ then I guess I'm fine with it. Anything to make my little love happy."

My eyes lit up. _Jakey's okay with me dating Dee! OMG!!! _I gave him a quick hug. "Really?!" he nodded. "Oh, Jakey thank you! Thank you! I know you and Dee will get along so well. Both of you like football and you both are just gorgeous. Plus, both of you are mine!" I said happily. Jake growled, well what sounded like a growl. I could tell my face sunk.

"Nessie I said I was okay with it but it doesn't mean I'm going to hang out with Dick Fuc-I mean Fergason. I also don't want to hear about him either it..... it." Jake stopped his sentence. I looke up at him confused. _It what?! Come on Jake just spit it out._

"Jakey it what? Please tell me." I gave him my famous puppy dog eyes and I see him take a deep breath. I smile since I'm getting my way.

"Grr... Nessie this isn't fair. You giving me those wide puppy dog eyes that just melt me in inside then smile because you're gonna get your way. I see you didn't get that from your mommy cause she wouldn't use her beauty for bad." He complained. _Awww! Jakey gave me a compliment. But he thinks I'm using it for bad. Of course I didn't get it from Mommy, psh I wish instead I learned that my puppy dog eyes would work from da- Eddie. Isn't that a bad thing?_

"Oh My Gosh! Does that mean since I got that from Eddy that I'm a man-whore!" I yelled what I had been thinking next. Jacob looked taken back. His dark beautiful brown eyes were wide. _I wonder why he's so surprised... Oh NO!! I said man-whore and mommy told me not to! I'm sooooo Busted._

I bent my head down in guilt. Then I heard Jake's laughter that reminded me of Uncle Emmy's. I looked up at him confused. He took in my expression and laughed louder. I put arms around my chest and pouted. _What's so funny? Isn't he suppose to scream at me? _"What? Jakey, why are you laughing?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head and tried to calm down his haughs until he finally stopped. "Wooo, sorry that was...funny. Sweetheart you can't be a man-whore unless you're a guy and just cause you're not like your mommy doesn't mean you're like _Edward._" Jakey said spatting out the last word.

I sighed, I hated when Jake would get mad about Eddie. Yeah, he was my dad but I stood up for him because I know that even though he left my mommy I loved him with all my heart. "Jake let's just drop the subject about da-Eddie." I almost slipped up and said dad. I should call him that but since he's hardly ever here I just refer to him as Eddie or Ed. But it's times like this were I almost slip up and say Dad.

"Fine." Jakey said as he nodded. I gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

"You took that better than I expected you too. Since you usually start shaking and turn bright red when you hear his name. So what were you saying before, Jake?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He put his hand on his cheek and smiled. Sometimes Jakey really creeps me out. Especially, after I kiss him on the cheek, hug him, or call him love because he gets these funny looking eyes and plants this HUGE smile on his face. It probably doesn't sound creepy but he does that for no reason and only when its me. Not that I would like him doing that when mommy does any of that. Cause Jakey's mine.

"I was saying itmakesmejealous." he said the last part to quickly. I didn't understand a thing after 'saying'.

I rolled my eyes because Jake was trying to hid something. "Jake I didn't understand anything you said after you said saying. It sound like you said I broke my pelvis. Whatever a pelvis is cause I just heard somebody say that at school. So if it's a bad don't get mad." I replied.

Jacob burst out laughing again. This time it sounded like something was wrong with him. His laughed almost sounded like a donkey's. "Jake why in the world are you laughing and why do you sound like a donkey that is getting choked?" I asked. Jake stopped laughing and glared at me.

"I do NOT sound like a donkey being choked." He said back.

I nodded. "Yeah, you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Uh uh"

"Uh huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"Do not!" he retorted.

"Do too!" I yelled back.

"Don't!"

"Do and just admit it." I responded.

Jacob shook his head. "I Don't!"

"No you don't." I said to confuse him.

"Yes I do!" Jakey yelled back. I smiled because I tricked him.

"HA! I told you! You even admitted it." I said triumphantly.

Jake stuck out his tongue. I laughed because no matter how old Jakey was he still acted like a kid. Trust me even if he's 16 forever he still acts like he's 7 and that's why I love him cause he understands me at times. Plus, if I do something crazy usually Jakey's there to do it with me so Mommy goes easier on me. "You're such a cheater but I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too Jake. So really what did you say?" I said. I saw his face change. All the silliness went away and he got nervous. He ran his hands through his hair for like the millionth time he's been in here.

"I said it makes me jealous." Jake whispered. I looked up at him confused.

"Jakey why would you be jealous? Wait are you jealous of Dee?" I asked in bewildment and he nodded. _Oh wow! Jakey is jealous of Dee. Why? Wait, didn't Mom tell me something about Jake and why he was here for us? What was it?_

"Nessie, you know I have to be jealous of him. It's just a instinct especially since your my imprintation." He replied.

_Oh! That's what it was. Imprint! I'm Jakey's imprint. Wait what is an imprint again? Grr, I can't remember but Jakey being protective of me was totally part of it! I just remember Mom and Jake sitting me down in the living room explaining to me when I was 5 about an imprint. I wish I could still remeber!_

I nodded and Jake gave a sigh of relief. "So Ness why did you call me in here?" he asked.

"Oh, it was to make sure you weren't angry with me. I don't like it when your angry with me Jakey. It makes me sad." I said telling the truth.

Jacob nodded and his eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry little love. I'm so stupid! If I was just smart enough I would know that when I get mad at you it would make you sad which is totally something I should never make you be. I'm suppose to make you happy not sad. If you're sad it's suppose to for some other reason not because of me. Then it shows that I'm not doing my job right from keeping you away from being sad when I'm the one that's making you sad." Jacob mumbled.

Taking everything in that he said just made my brain hurt. I didn't know if he was teling me that or if he was scolding himself. Boys are so confusing and Jake's not even a boy!

"Jakey, don't be upset. It's alright. I'm glad you're not mad." I said. I looked at the time and saw it was 5:35 p.m. "OH NO!" I yelled. "Oh My Gosh! OH NO! OH NO!"

Jacob jumped off the bed and onto his feet. "What's wrong Renesmee? Are you hurt?" I shook my head. "What's wrong the Nessie? Tell me so I can help!" Jake said in fear.

I looked at him confused. "Jake I have to leave _now_! I have to meet Dick at 6:45 in Port. Angeles and if I don't leave now then I'll be late!" I replied.

"What are you fuc-I mean freaking kidding me? I thought something was wrong but you were screaming because you _might_ be late for your stupid date!" He yelled at me. I cringed at his anger. He was starting to shake and I knew that if he didn't calm down there was going to be a angry werewolf taking up half of my room.

"Ja-Ja-Jakey ca-ca-calm do-do-down." I stuttered. He was shaking like crazy and I was scared.

"CALM DOWN! You want me to CALM DOWN! NESSIE you Fucking scared me with your 'OH NO' and then it's just because stupid Dick Fuckerson wants to meet you at 6:45!" He yelled.

"Jake... Jake please calm down. I'm sorry. Jake I thought you were ok with Dee. Jake please don't cuss at me. You said you didn't mind." I whispered. He was being so confusing. He said everything was okay. He said he was just jealous. _If I can't calm him down right now then I'm going to get hurt of worst. _

"Of course I'm not Fucking okay with you being with Dick! Renesmee I fucking love you! Even if I tried to stop I couldn't. Renesmee I imprinted on you! Don't you remeber what we told you it means? No matter how hard I try I will never fall in love with anyone else. I have to make you happy, I have to be there for you, I can't live without you because I'm so in love with you! Yeah, your only seven but I've been in love with you since you were born. Ness I can't help but be jealous and I jlust want to rip Dick into a million fucking pieces like he was a vampire. But since I'm also suppose to protect human beings I can't hurt a hair on his body no matter how much I would like too. Damn it Nessie, I know your not suppose to love me and not all the time does a wolf's imprintation love them back. Sometimes I just have to be your friend, brother, or protector instead of your lover. Right now your too young to understand but Ness I'm sorry that I can't help but hate Dick." Jake yelled. He ran his hands through his hair and was taking deep breaths. I didn't know what to say nor did I get to say anything because all of sudden two vampires were holding Jake. My brain was going crazy trying to take all the information in.

Then I felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Mommy holding me. "Shh. It's alright Ness. Shh. Emmett, Jasper take Jake outside to calm down." Mom said. I saw Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz nod. They grabbed Jake and dragged him outside. Surprisingly Jake didn't put up a fight, he wasn't shaking anymore and he looked up at me. His eyes were filled with dissapointment and his eyes seemed to plead to forgive him. I gave him a small smile and nodded. He gave me a small grin before he dissappeared out the door.

"Nessie are you okay sweety?" Mom asked. I looked up at her and burst into tears. She pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back telling me it was going to be okay.

"Mommy it's all my fault. I made Jakey mad. I made such a big deal about being with Dick. I pretty much rubbed it into Jakey's face especially when I freaked him out just because I saw I was going to be late to my stupid date. Mommy please don't let Uncle Em and Jazz hurt him. Please." I begged. Mommy kissed the top of my head.

Then I felt cold arms around me and my hopes went up. _Omg! It's Daddy! I mean Ed-who am I kidding I want my daddy and he's here. Dad came here early he must have known something was wrong. _A big smile was on my face and I looked up. My hopes fell deep down into the middle of the earth as I saw that it wasn't my dad that was holding me. Insead when I looked up I saw Aunt Alice.

She took in my expression which I know was filled with dissapointment and she looked at me with sadness. "Oh, I thought you wanted me to comfort you." Aunt Alice said. She started pulling away when my brain clicked that she thought I was mad at her.

"No! It's just I thought you were someone else." I replied. Mom let me go and hugged Aunt Alice. "Really I'm glad your here."

She hugged me and smiled. I smiled back then heard a fake cough. I looked around my pixie of an aunt and saw Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were there." I said with a small smile. Aunt Alice let me go and I went to hug my Auntie and Grandma.

"You okay my little princess." Grandma said. I nodded and she let me go. Aunt Rose then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad that mongrol didn't hurt you. If he would have I would have shredded him into a million pieces until he didn't exist." Aunt Rose said with venom. It almost hurt to hear it. She let me go and then turned to Aunt Alice. "Shouldn't she be on her date?"

Aunt Alice nodded then she turned to me. "Do you still want to go Ness?" Aunt Ali asked. I thought about and decided to go. I needed to give Jakey some space. Hopefully he wouldn't hate me forever.

"Yeah. Can you drop me off?" I asked. Aunt Ali nodded and she put her hand out for me to grab. I grabbed it and turned to Mom. "Is it okay if I go, Mom? Or should I stay?"

"Of course love go. Let Jake have some time alone. Go have some fun. Here let me go give you some money so you can buy some stuff while your at the mall with Dick." Mom said.

"No, Mom it's fine. I don't need any money. I still have some from last time." I said. _I do have money just not any from Mom. It's the money daddy gave me from his last couple of visits. Everytime he comes he gives me one thousand dollars. Yeah, it could be just to make me forgive him for not being there but I thought of it as he gave it to me so I could help mom out. No, I don't believe it just cause he tells me that too. He says it's for me to use when I need to so I won't make Mommy spend money and not to tell her but only to tell her when we really need it. I've had this saved for three years now. Ionly use it for Mommy's birthday present which is what I'm hoping to get while I'm at the mall with Dee._

Mom shook her head."Renesmee it's fine I have some money to give you anyways. What you have left over probably won't be enough to buy you anything."

"Mom. Really it's okay." I replied. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

I looked up at Aunt Alice. "Aunt Ali I have enough money please tell her something." I begged.

Aunt Rose and Grandma turned to look at me. "Nessie no matter what we tell your mom she'll be stubborn and not listen." Aunt Rosalie said.

Grandma nodded. "Trust us sweetie, even if we try your mommy won't listen. A very stubborn human she is. I think that's why Edward fell for her." Grandma said. I smiled at the mention of Dad.

"Yes, no matter how hard they try I'm still giving you money." Mom said. We all turned and saw Mommy standing at the door entrance. She had apparently heard everything. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Since she had heard everything I knew she heard the part about Eddie. _Yeah, I'm gonna just call him Eddie now. I think it's safer. If I keep calling him dad I might slip and I know it'll hurt Mommy. She won't be hurt about the part of me calling him daddy but because just hearing his name makes her sad._

Aunt Alice squeezed my hand that she never let go and gave me a warm smile. Mommy walked next to me and handed me some money. I took it without objection. _I'll just put it back in her wallet at night._ "Now go have fun. Tell Dick I said hi and I hope to meet him soon." she said. I nodded then turned to Aunt Alice.

"I have to get my purse out of my closet." I said. Aunt Alice let go of my hand and I walked to the closet. I opened the door and searched through the mess of shoes on the floor for the shoe box that held my money. I found it and pulled a wad of cash out. I then grabbed my purse and stuffed the money in it. Then I put the money Mom gave me in my pocket so I would know that the money in there had to go back to Mom. I got up and closed the door. I saw the adults in a conversation. When I was walking over to them Aunt Rose noticed me and said something to them because they stopped their conversation.

"You ready to go?" Aunt Ali asked. I nodded and she said she'll be right back with her car. In the blink of a eye she was gone.

Aunt Rose, Grandma, and Mommy started walking out of my room so I followed. I walked down the hallway behind them and stopped when they sat down in the living room. "Alice should be here in a second. I can hear the car. Ness does she drive like a maniac when you're with her?" Aunt Rose asked. I laughed. Aunt Alice did drive crazy when I was with her but I knew it was because she loved the speed.

"Yeah, at times. But I'm used to it. Jakey, Uncle Em, and Uncle Jazz drive crazy, too. No offense but so do you Aunt Rose." I said. My mom and Grandma Esme laughed. Aunt Rose just rolled her eyes.

That's when I heard a honk outside. Aunt Ali was here. "I better get going before Aunt Ali has a fit." I replied. I walked over to Mom where she was sitting on the tan sofa with the red and gold pillows with the pretty wood table that had a plant and three wooden vases on it. She sat in between Aunt Rose and Grandma. I always thought the living room was the most peaceful. I had ivory wals with a pretty rug light brown rug that had a dark brwon and golden design on it. Then on the other side of the sofa was the smaller version of the sofa, it had a name but I couldn't remember what it was called. Then in front of the sofa where Mommy was sitting on is the plasma screen t.v. that is mostly used to watch movies or the news in Mom's case. Then behind the big sofa is a big window with thing white curtains. In between both sofa's is a small round table with a brown lamp and a picture of Mommy and Eddie when she was pregnant with a little quote on top, a picture me when I was a couple of weeks old with Eddie, and another picture of me when I was three on a swing with my little play house in the background. Sometimes I wondered why Mommy would keep those pictures with Eddie but I guess it was for the memories and because she was still in love with him. **(Pictures on my profile.)**

I bent down and gave Mom a hug and a kiss. "Bye, Renesmee be careful and call if your in trouble okay." Mom said. I nodded and patted my front pocket where I had my cellphone.

I gave Grandma and Aunt Rose a hug and kiss, too. Then I walked out the door and said bye. When I walked outside I ran into somebody. But just not a somebody a warm somebody.

Jacob.

I looked up at him and wrapped my little arms around his waist and hugged him. He didn't respond at first but then he hugged me back and picked me up. I giggled at Jake as he lifted my feet off the ground. "Jakey I'm sorry." I said against his chest. I looked up at him and he smiled his beautiful smile. I smiled back and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"You don't need to be sorry, love. I should. So Renesmee I'm sowwy." Jake's last words came out funny when I put my little fingers to his lips to stop him. He kissed them and I laughed.

"Your a billion percent forgiven!" I said. "Now I have to go but I want you to be here when I get back so we can have a little date." His eyes went wide at the last part.

Jake laughed. "What would your boyfriend think if he knew you had another date?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, he doesn't need to know. We can watch _Lady and The Tramp_ I love that movie! I like the sphagetti scene. So we're going to watch that, okay." I said. Jake nodded then gave me this funny look.

"Are you trying to make fun of me since it's a dog movie?" Jake joked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, I promise not." I said then I heard a honk again. Aunt Alice isn't very patient today I see. Even if I'm going to be late which I probably won't with her driving. "I better get going Aunt Ali is impatient." Jake put me down and then kissed my cheek.

"Until later then my lady." He said and I smiled. I walked away then waved before I got to the end of the driveway. That's when I saw what car Aunt Ali was in.

I groaned but still get in the car. I buckled up and turned to Aunt Alice. "Aunt Ali, did you really have to bring Tweety bird?" I asked referring to her bright yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. Yeah, I learned a thing or two about cars thanks to Aunt Rose and Uncle Em.

Aunt Ali scowled at my nickname. "There's nothing wrong with my Porsche and I love it. It doesn't even look like Tweety." She objected. She backed out of the driveway and headed to Port Angeles.

I smiled. "It does, too. Why couldn't you bring Grandpa's black Mercedees, Uncle Em's silver Jeep, or Aunt Rose's pretty red BMW? Your car just screams attention and I feel all nervous when people are watching me get out of Tweety. Just like Mommy's awesome red Ferrari screams attention, too. Or why couldn't you use the silver Volvo that Mommy uses when she goes to work? Whose car is that anyways? Is it Uncle Jazz's?" I asked.

Alice shook her head and laughed her little wind chime laugh. "Your just like your mom. Both of you hate having attention on you. First of all stop calling my car Tweety! It's not nice. You'll hurt her feelings." she said rubbing the steering wheel. I laughed my Aunt Ali was crazy but I loved her. "Second those aren't my cars and I want to use mine. Third Uncle Jasper has a silver Ducati which you will not ride in because it's dangerous for you -even if your half vampire- and your mom would never let you on it. Just between you and me one time she rode with Uncle Jasper on there and she totally freaked out because Uncle Jasper as you know is a crazy driver, too. Fourth, the Volvo is... the Volvo is... Edward's." **(Cars on my profile)**

I laughed at the thought of Mommy riding with Uncle Jazz on his motorcycle but stopped when I heard Edward's name. The Volvo was Eddie's and Mommy drove it. _That's why sometimes she's a little sad when she rides it. Duh! _"Aunt Alice, what does Eddie drive then or does he just run?" I asked curiously.

Aunt Ali sighed. "Edward has another car he took with him when he left. Umm... Renesmee can ask you a question?" she asked nervously. _Aunt Alice is nervous okay something isn't right here. _I just nodded to answer her question. "When I hugged you after they took Jacob away... you thought it was Edward didn't you?"

I gasped. Aunt Alice figured it out. That was the Aunt Alice I knew. "Yeah... I did. But don't tell Mom okay. I don't like to see her sad when she hears Eddie's name." I answered.

Aunt Ali just I felt Tweety stop. I looked out the window and saw we were at The Port Angeles Mall **(not a real mall just made it up)**I looked at the time and saw it was 6:40p.m. I actually made it in time. I turned to Aunt Alice. "Thanks for the ride Aunt Alice! Bye." I said as I opened the car door. I grabbed my purse and groaned when I saw people watching me.

I heard Aunt Alice laugh. "Bye, Renesmee pick you up at 8:30, okay. Have fun." she replied. I waved my goodbye and closed the door then walked into the mall door to meet Dick and my friends in the food court.

Take the poll on my profile to vote if Edward should come on Bella's or Renesmee's birthday. The faster the vote's the faster edward's visit will come and trust me you want that to come as soon as possible lots of surprises!

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. I promise to try to have it earlier than last time. Next chapter is present shopping! ****Also, many of you are probably wondering what car Edward's driving. Can anyone remember what other car he had in the books? Can anyone guess what's going on with Renesmee?**** Review will make me happy and I need some cheering up because of something that happened at school today. PLZ REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND MAKE ME HAPPY AND NOT SAD. Pictured on my profile and Remember to VOTE ON MY POLE!!!! Love you guys!!!**


	10. Fantasy, Family, and Love

**A/N: Yeah!! Here's a chapter at last!! So yes this does mean that Here We Go Again into a Love Battlefield is not on hold :)!!! Lol it wasn't even on hold for two days! Hopefully that won't have to happen again. This chapter is even long and for all you ladies who have wanted to know what Edward*swoons* has been up to here's his own chapter in his P.O.V. So without further more here is Ch. 10!!! ENJOY!**

Edward P.O.V.

"_Daddy!" Renesmee said running into my arms._

"_Hello, sweetheart how was your day?" I asked kissing the top of her head. She gave me a big smile and her brown eyes twinkled._

"_Daddy, it was amazing! For lunch Jakey came to eat with me and it was _so_ funny during math." She said. _

_I grimaced at the dog's name. He was lucky he could go eat with my daughter. It was almost impossible for especially since a lot of the kid's parents went to school with me. "That's good what was so funny in math?" I asked._

_She laughed remembering the memory. "Well my friend, Gary threw a pencil across the room and his friend Jack was like, 'Gary you shouldn't throw a Cecilia!' My friend Cecilia was talking to me and when she heard that she got really mad. She told Jack, 'Excuse me! What did you call me?' I started laughing even though it was kind of mean but I thought it was funny because Jack and his friend Peter think Cecilia is anawexic. Whatever that is." She said laughing. I laughed at her way of saying anorexic._

"_Did Cecilia tell the teacher? That's a little mean of Jack and Peter to be saying that." I replied. _Little kids know too much these days, _I thought. _

_Renesmee nodded. "Yeah, it was and Jack said, 'I didn't mean to say that. I swear. It's just that Jane was saying your name so it instead of saying pencil I said your name. It was a total accident.' Cecilia shook her head, 'I'm sure you did!' she said sneered. Then Mrs. Nugget _**(lol)**_, walked in and Cecilia gave a Jack a evil looking smile. Then she said, 'Mrs. Nugget, called me a pencil!' Mrs. Nugget gave Jack a disapproving look. She told him that it wasn't nice and that he better apologize and mean it." _

"_Did he apologize?" I asked._

"_Yup! He muttered his apology. Cecilia told him it didn't sound like he meant it. This made the whole class laugh because Jack was getting mad. He said sorry again and when the teacher turned around Cecilia stuck the tongue out at him. We laughed and Jack crossed his arms around his chest."Renesmee said finishing her story. I laughed and then the most beautiful creature walked through the door._

"_What are you two laughing about?" her beautiful voice said. Renesmee ran to her mom and gave her a hug. My beautiful, Bella kissed the top of my lovely daughter's head. She looked up at me her dark brown looking into my topaz ones._

"_Oh, nothing. Ness was just telling me a story about her day at school." I said. Renesmee let go of her mom and walked into the kitchen. I looked at my Bella and gave her the crooked smile she loved so much. Her beautiful milky cheeks turned a sexy shade of red._

_I walked over to her and grabbed her hands in mine. I looked down at our joined hands and saw a sparkle come from her hand. There on her left hand, and fourth finger was a wedding ring. It was three different rings but together they looked like one. The two bans we filled with sparkly diamonds and the ring in the middle held a beautiful medium sized diamond with diamonds on the side. I knew by looking at the ring that if my love was to take it off engraved in the inside would be 'The feeling between us can't be describe as nothing else but love. There's not a second I can't be by you without missing you. You are my life now. Isabella Marie and Edward Anthony Cullen'._

"_So how was my wife's day?" I asked loving the way I was able to call my Bella, wife._

_Bella looked up at me and picked up and kissed my wedding ban, which has the same engraving. "Better now that I get to be with my husband and daughter." Bella answered. She wrapped her arms around my neck. _

_I smiled when she called me husband. Finally, we were together even though I did wrong. But I really did love Bella. I always have. I would just never admit it to myself. I looked down and my glorious wife. Her bangs where in her eyes, so I gently pushed it aside. I heard her heart race at my touch, just like my cold heart would have if it would be able to beat._

_Her little, warm hand traced my jaw and I moaned at her touch. Then she traced my lips and I kissed her fingertips as they moved. "Bella, my love." I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek. She pulled away but I grabbed her hand. "You forgot to do something my love."_

"_What did I forget Edward, love?" she asked innocently. A little too innocently I noticed. _Ah, she's messing with me. I love when my Bella's a little tease_, I thought._

"_Well if you can't remember than let me remind you." I replied. I pulled Bella against my chest and tilted her head up. She licked her lips and it only made them more irresistible. I pressed my lips against hers and moved them slowly to show her all the love I had for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me._

_She intensified the kiss and I felt Edward Jr. come out to play. _Please, don't let Renesmee come in here and see this. How will I explain to my daughter why there's a bulge in my pants?_ I thought. We were a family me, Bella, and Nessie. Nothing had ever made me so happy than us being together. _

_Bella pressed herself against me and I moaned. Darn, Edward Jr. for being so noticeable. Bella licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. It was so damn sexy. She was taking control and I loved every minute of it. I let her in and our tongues battled for domination. I let her win and she pressed against me again. "Bella." I moaned._

"_Bella?! Who the hell is Bella?!" a voice asked._

_*end of Edward's fantasy*_

I cleared my head and looked at a very angry girl under me. _Shit! I had a another fantasy about Bella and me but this time I must have said it out loud. Oh why is this happening to me?_!

Ever since I had left Alice that day all I could think about was my Bella, me, and Renesmee as a family. Also, since then I've been having fantasies during sex with other girls. I've even started seeing my Bella's face on their bodies.

"So the hell is Bella?! Huh! Don't even try to make up some lie because the name Bella is nowhere close to Natalie! I thought you cared for me! Isn't that why you've been screwing me for the last three days?" the girl, Natalie yelled. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed and put my boxers back on. The only reason I was with Natalie for the past three days was because she reminded me of my Bella. She had dark brown, wavy hair –not as beautiful as my Bella's– and milky skin. Except unlike my Bella she had blue eyes and was actually a blonde, which I learned by reading her mind. I can just imagine what she is thinking now. _Why imagine when you can hear it idiot?!_

I looked at Natalie and put my invisible shield down. (Bold italics are Natalie's thoughts)

_**Who the hell is this Bella? Why isn't he fucking answering me? He told me he cared about me and yet he said the name Bella! I wish Josh was still with me. Josh would have never said another girl's name. Too bad he left me for that stupid brunette, Chanel. Why couldn't have he stayed with me I'm a smart blond, there was no need for him to go with the airhead brunette?! Guys suck. Especially, Anthony he might be amazing in bed but he's a total jackass. He doesn't even make me anything to eat. In the last three days I haven't even seen him eat. Ooh there's a mirror! I wonder if my hair looks good. I wish this idiot would move so I can see how hot I look in the mirror! Sometimes I wish I could just marry myself since I'm so hot.**_

I quickly put my shield back up. I didn't need to hear her think about herself. Especially her thinking she was a smart blonde, uh she almost reminded me of Rosalie but Rosalie wasn't annoying and actually proved there are smart blondes in the world. "Excuse me are you going to answer me?" Natalie asked. She was really getting irritating.

"Hello, earth to Anthony? Who is this Bella?" she yelled. _If she doesn't shut her mouth I will explode! At least she doesn't know my real name so she can't look me up anywhere and she doesn't know my true identity._

"Anthony! Are you deaf? Who the hell is Bella? Apparently no one important or beautiful if you're fucking me instead of her." She sneered. _That's it! NO ONE CALLS MY BELL UNIMPORTANT OR UGLY! Natalie shouldn't even be talking she can't even make me hard unlike my Bella who with just touching me makes me have an erection._

"Will you shut the fuck up?! No, I'm not deaf. I just don't want to listen to your annoying voice! Don't you even talk about my Bella like that! Bella is the most beautiful person in the world. Not only that but she's all real and has nothing fake about her like you!" I yelled. Natalie put her silk robe on and looked at me scared.

"Well if she's your Bella then why are you with me?! If she was so important you wouldn't be screwing me!" she yelled.

"Exactly what I'm asking myself now. Why am I with you? You were nothing but a person for me to screw with, you can't even make me hard! The only reason I'm not with _my_ Bella is because I'm a screw up and I couldn't be there to raise our child with her!" I shouted. I really wished she would just leave.

"Your chil-child?" she asked.

"Yes, my child! Bella is the mother of my beautiful daughter! Now get the hell out of my apartment now!" I replied. She looked at me shocked. Then she angrily grabbed her stuff and stormed out of my apartment, slamming my door as she left.

I sat down on the bed a squeezed my eyes shut and pinching the end of my nose. I was angry for having those fantasies of me, Bella, Nessie as a family. I was angry at Alice for putting the idea in my head. I was angry at Natalie for reminding me of the stupid choice I made. I was mad that I only visited my daughter once a year. But most of all I was angry at myself, for not being there for Bella and Renesmee, for leaving the best thing in my life behind, for being such a screw up, for being sex crazed and screwing any female I came across. The number one thing I was mad at myself was to just admitting that I do love my Bella and I always have. If I would have never denied it than I most likely would have a amazing family I would love to show off.

I got off the bed and then quickly changed into a black shirt, dark blue pants and my black Converse. I grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the door. My apartment was in Seattle where I've always been but nobody has ever found out. I knew my whole family thought that I would have moved away from Washington but I always felt the need to be close enough to my Bella. So nobody would ever guess how close I actually was to them.

I knew Alice couldn't see where I was because I made sure to not choose things to do instead just act. But I can't resist her anymore. I have to see her, even if she doesn't know I'm there. _Screw Alice seeing me. I've made up my mind. I'm going to see my Bella. It was the middle of the night but I don't care. _I had to see her and my daughter even if they're asleep. Especially, Nessie since her birthday was today. They probably were expecting me but I can't visit. I'll just choose another day to visit at least until I know what I'm going to say to make Bella know that I love her. Hopefully it won't be too late for her to forgive my sorry ass.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, I arrived at my destination. I stopped running and walked through the woods that led to the cabin. I took the path I knew the mongrel would not go through. The trees opened up and there was the little cabin. I listened inside the house and heard the steady breathing of Renesmee. Then I heard Bella's voice, "Edward!"

_Oh crap!_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I left this cliffy but don't hate me! I promise to try and update faster. Today I actually had no homework so I was lucky. Also, I have a new poll on my profile and I really need that one to be voted in because I will need the votes for chapter 12, hopefully. Please REVIEW and make me happy. If you reveal then maybe you'll be luck like xAkashaLunax and get to keep Edward for the week ;) I want to thank xAkashaLunax for giving me advice for this chapter and not giving up on me! You rock and I send you love:D!! Thanks!!!**


	11. Mind Reading and My Angel

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or story alerted. Thanks so much! The reviews put a smile on my face. I was literally really happy:) I promised you another chapter so here it is. I want to thank my awesome new beta xAkashaLunax!! She caught a mistake that I didn't notice, so I want to thank her bunches. VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATED FASTER VOTE BECAUSE I NEED THAT INFORMATION FOR THE NEXT CH.!!! So without furthermore here is ch.11!!!!**

_Previously on Here We Go Again into a Love Battlefield:_

_Then I heard Bella's voice, "Edward!"_

_Oh crap!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked around me trying to find Bella but I didn't see her. I listened again and heard my angel's voice, "Edward, please don't go….love…Nessie needs…Edward…."

My angel was dreaming of me. _What did she mean though about love? Could she love me? No, I'm the monster who got her pregnant, then left her, and comes once a year to see our child. Not only that but I have sex with my Bella and then leave. She can't love me…can she?_

"That was close." I sighed.

"I know right?" _Oh shit. Please let me be hearing things. Please let that have been a voice in my head._ I turned around and there she was my little pixie of a sister.

"Alice." I mumbled.

"EDWARD!" she squealed and attacked me in a bear hug. Everyone would think that Emmett's bear hugs were bad but they've never been hugged by Alice. I hugged her back and pulled back.

She let me go but she had a big smile on her face. That smile meant that she knew something. "Alice, do you have to be loud? What if someone heard you?" I asked putting my shield down to hear around the area too bad the pixie in front of me was pretty much screaming in her head. (Alice's thoughts _**bold/italic**_)

_**He's here. He's here. He's here! He's really here! You're here! You're here! Edward is here cha cha cha! Edward is here cha cha cha! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is here cha cha cha! Edward is really here cha cha cha!**_

I looked at my sister annoyed. "What's with the cha cha cha, Alice?"

"Hello, I'm singing! Duh!" she said happily. _I see she's still filled with energy. How can someone so small be so annoying?_

I rolled my eyes at my sister. She was practically jumping up and down. I tried to listen again but the little pixie's thoughts were covering everything. "Alice can you… I don't know… Calm Down?! I'm trying to make sure nobody heard you but you're practically screaming at me and I can't hear anything else." I said. She nodded.

_**Fine!**_

"Thank you." I answered. I listened and heard the thoughts around me. (Renesmee _italic_ (her dream), Jacob (his dream) **bold**, Jasper underline, Emmett **bold/underline**)

"_I guess Edward didn't have time to visit you today." Mommy said. _

"_But mommy, Eddie always comes." I cried._

"_Baby, it's okay. Maybe he'll come tomorrow." Mommy soothed._

"_Mommy…what if he doesn't love me anymore?" I sobbed._

"_Sweetie, Eddie does love you. Maybe he's…. busy with something." Mommy lied. I could see it in her face._

"_Busy with something or someone?" Jakey added._

"_Jacob Black!" Mommy yelled._

I jumped out of Renesmee's dream. I had hurt her. I made her cry, not only that but I made my love have to lie to her daughter. It hurt me and seeing her dream made me want to cry if I could have.

"**Jakey, I'm here!" Renesmee yelled. I walked out of my room to see my beautiful girl. She was now seventeen and damn she was hot.**

"**I see you are. So what do you want to do, love?" I asked. I hope she says go to the beach because I want to see her in teeny weenie polka dot bikini.**

"**The beach. We haven't been there in years." She replied.**

**Man, am I stupid or what not taking her to the beach in years. "Anything you want love. Why don't I go change?" I said.**

"**Okay. I have to change too anyways."Renesmee replied. Yes! Maybe I'll score today! That would be awesome.**

**I quickly got dressed and by the time that I got back Renesmee was ready. Damn, I don't think we'll make it to the beach. She was wearing a hot pink teeny weenie bikini that looked amazing on her sexy body. "Renesmee." I said huskily.**

"**Yes, Jakey." She answered seductively. I felt myself go hard. I brought Nessie's lips to mine and showed her the love and lust I was feeling. I pressed my erection into her and she moaned. "Jake, please." Renesmee answered. I untied her bikini top and looked at her….**

"I am going to kill him!" I roared. I thought of all the ways I could get my hands on the disgusting mongrel. _There is no fucking way he is going to live! Especially not when he's dreaming of my child like that. My daughter doesn't need to be around a disgusting horny pervert like him. _

"Edward calm down! Do you really want to go in there and hurt Jacob?" I nodded. Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because it's _so_ smart for you to be unnoticed when you're kicking Jacob's ass. What did he do that has you so mad?" Alice asked.

I clenched my teeth together. "He was having a disgusting dream of him and _my_ daughter together. I don't even want to explain what I saw in that pervs mind!" I replied.

"Oh, well he is still a you know… virgin. So of course he's going to dream about having sex he's a freakin' hormonal teenager! Unlike you who acts like one when you're old!' she yelled. Her last words hurt. Alice must have noticed what she said because she turned to me apology all over her face. "Oops… I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did mean it and its okay. I'm going to space out for a couple of seconds again okay?" I asked. Alice nodded.

Oh, why did I have to be the one with the power to feel emotions? Now I have to listen and feel Emmett and Rosalie's 'feelings'. Uh this is so gross. Unless… I make them get angry. I wonder if they would notice if get by their room door and make them feel hatred for each other. Maybe that'll keep them off each other. Or they'll just fuck each other senseless even more. That would suck even more. Why did they have to break their houseS? I wonder were Alice is. She would know if my plan would work or not. Maybe she's with Bella or watching Bella. Whatever she just needs to get here so me and her can play….

"Oh gosh not Jasper, too!" I said exasperated. Alice smiled from ear to ear.

"What was Jazzy thinking about?" she asked excitedly.

"He was thinking about how hot Emmett is and how he and Emmett have sex together when you and Rose aren't home." Alice glared at me. "Just kidding! Don't get all offensive."

Alice stuck her little tongue out at me. "What's Emmett thinking about?" she asked a knowing smile on her face.

I shuddered. "I don't want to know what Emmett or Rosalie are thinking about."

Alice smiled. "Edward you know you do. What if they know you're here and they're like on their way?"

I groaned. She was right. I didn't want to get caught. _Uh here goes nothing._

**2a plus 15a plus 3a equals… 2 plus 15 equals 17 plus three equals 20. So it equals 20a! Oh, yeah not even after all these years have I forgot how to do this. **(This was my math homework :D)

_What the hell is Emmett doing?_ I thought confused.

**7x****²**** plus 2xy minus 7xy plus 4y****²**** equals dum dum dum ah ha it equals 7x****²****plus 5xyplus 4y****²****!! I'm SO smart. Psh… I don't see why people think I'm done. Last problem 5m****³**** plus 2m****²**** minus 7m****³**** minus 8m equals… It equals -2m****³**** plus 2m****²**** minus 8m. Yes, I'm done with Jake's homework! Oh yeah! He should get a 100. Ah it'll be the first 100 I've made in years. I'll have to get it from Jake so I can post it on the refrigerator. Then I'll be able to prove everyone wrong! Maybe Rosalie will even want to play teacher with me. Hmm…. She would look so amazing in a plaid skirt with a…..**

"Oh, Shit! Damn Emmett! Aww crap I think I'm scarred for life! Eww gross." I yelled blocking Emmett's thoughts and trying to get the image of Rosalie out of my mind.

"Well you must have liked what you were listening and seeing since you were in his mind long." Alice laughed.

I growled. "No he was actually doing math problems in his head and then he started thinking about Rosalie and him…" I shuddered.

Alice continued laughing. "Math problems! Ha that's funny! Emmett isn't even smart. Why would he be doing math homework?"

I shook my head. "He was! He was doing Jacob's homework!" I mumbled. Alice stopped laughing.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot Emmett lost that bet so he has to do Jake's homework. Poor Jake he's probably going to fail with Emmett doing his homework." Alice sighed. I looked at her confused.

I shook my head. "Actually all of Emmett's answers were all right."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. Well I didn't come here for this so I'm just going to come out and say this. Edward you love Bella and from my vision I had you came here to tell her that. She loves you back and I didn't need to see her say it because I already knew. The only thing is Edward can you do this? Can you come back and be a family with Bella? Can you be the father Renesmee has always dreamed of? Did you know that one day when I touched her she thought I was you? She didn't think she was hoping and I could see it in her eyes and when she saw it was me disappointment showed on her face. The number one thing though is…. Edward are you willing to give up having sex with other woman when Bella doesn't feel like pleasing you?" Alice asked.

All Alice's questions ran through my head each of them I answered yes because I wanted Bella and Renesmee to be _my_ family. Well all of them except the last one. I wanted to think I could but I didn't know. I've been sex crazed for over fifty years. It would be hard and didn't know if I could do it.

Alice looked at me and sadness filled her face. It was like she could tell my dilemma. "Edward, I got to go before they notice I'm not in the house." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. "Just please make the right choice and don't hurt Bella. You've put her through enough. I love you my brother. Bye." With that she turned and ran to the house.

I stood there alone probably looking lost. I sighed and turned to the cabin. I walked toward what I knew was Bella's window. When I got there I smiled. Just as I expected, her window was somewhat open. I slowly opened it and stopped when it creaked. _Please don't let her get up._ I looked at Bella and she continued to breathe lightly. _That was really close. _

I opened the window a little more, just enough to let me in. I walked in and my breathing stopped when my angel started screaming.

"Ahh!!! No! No! No! Ugh! Ahh! Edward NO DON'T! Please don't leave. Edward! Edward! EDWARD!! Ahh!" my Bella yelled. My heart broke into a million pieces. She was having a nightmare. Not just any nightmare but a nightmare about me. She screamed again and she started tossing and turning.

Her breathing increased and she screamed. "Please… Please. NO DON'T! Edward come back! COME BACK! EDWARD!" I had to do something but I didn't know what. I didn't want to wake her up. And I surely didn't want to seem like a crazy vampire stalker! Then my angel did something that I thought would have put me to tears if I could have. Bella started sobbing, "Please Edward don't leave I need you. I've always needed you. Don't go, I love you. Don't… go..don't… go." Bella whispered. "Please."

I ignored everything in my head telling me not to go to her bed. I walked to her bed and wrapped my arms around her. Her tears came out faster, "Edward! Edward!"

"Shh, my love. It's alright, I'm here. It's all okay, I'm here." I whispered soothingly in her ear. My Bella's tears stopped and she sighed happily.

"Edward…" she said lovingly. I looked at her making sure she was still asleep and she was. Her eyes were closed and puffy. She looked gorgeous either way. I pulled a strand of her hair back and I saw her smile.

"I love you, Edward." Bella whispered. I smiled widely, _She loved me! My Bella love's me! _ In my head I did a victory dance. I stayed with her lying in her bed with her. I hummed the lullaby I had created when we started dating. Every time she would go to my house I would play it on the piano and each time she would tell me how much she loved it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later I slowly started to get up. I unwrapped my arms from Bella and tried not to wake her up. When I saw she was still asleep, I got off the bed. I walked to the other side and bent down to kiss my angel's cheek. "I love you, too Bella. With every single piece of my heart." I whispered in her ear. I walked to the window and looked at Bella one last time. Looking at her I knew I could and would change my ways. _From now on, I will not have sex with any girl unless that girl is my beautiful, amazing, gorgeous Bella!_

As I closed her window I knew that I would have my happy family soon even if I had to work for it. Hearing Bella say she loved me even if she was unconscious is what is giving me the power to work harder. I looked back at the cabin, the next time I came to it I would be staying there permanently.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love Emmett doing math... it was my math homework that I had to do. REVIEW if you can and if you do I will reply! Not only that but it will put a smile on my face. So make the author (me) happy and Review! Again I want to thank xAkashaLunax for being awesome and my like number 1 reader! Remember if you review enough you might just get Edward for the week after xAkashaLunax is done with him:) REMINDER: VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!!! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT THAT POLL IS NEEDED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO THE FASTER YOU VOTE THE FASTER CH. 12 WILL COME!! THANK YOU guys so much!!! Love you all ;)**


	12. Man Periods and The Tinkerbell Hookers!

Bella's P.O.V.

"Bella" a voice said with an edge to it. Then it got bright in my room. I groaned because someone turned on the light. I was still tired from last night.

"BELLA!" Someone yelled. _Who the hell is screaming at me? Can't they tell I'm asleep?!_

I picked up the covers and covered my face. "DAMN IT, BELLA GET UP!" I heard the voice yell. I was too lazy to make out whose voice it was.

They were really messing up my mood. Last night I had the most amazing dream. This person was making me unhappy. "Go AWAY!" I yelled.

I pulled the covers closer to me. Then I felt a strong tug on the covers, I tried to keep them over my head but the stupid person was too strong. I struggled to keep the covers over my head until I lost the fight. "Isabella Marie Swan! Get your ass up right now!" the voice growled.

I looked up at the person glaring. What I didn't expect was to see an angry, red-faced, shaking Jacob. _Uh, oh! What did Renesmee do that Jake's having a fucking man period?! He just totally screwed up my mood!_

"I'M UP! I'm up! Damn, Jake can't you see I was asleep! I'm fucking tired! UH! You're such a jerk! Just because you're in a pissy mood doesn't mean you need to take out on me!" I yelled at Jake. His dark eyes seemed to grow darker and he started shaking like crazy. _Calm! I have to keep him calm! I'll be dead if he goes werewolf._

"How the hell could you have lied to me?! Bella after everything I've fucking done for you and you lie to me and Nessie? I can't fucking believe you." Jacob spat at me.

_What the hell is he talking about? What have I lied about?_ I looked at Jake confused. "What are you talking about Jake? I haven't lied to you. I would especially never lie to Renesmee. Don't you dare come in here and try to frame me for something I didn't do!' I snapped.

Jake clenched his teeth and started growling. _OH CRAP!! He's going to go werewolf in my room!_ "See your lying to me right now! Bella I can fucking smell him all over your room!" Jacob yelled.

_What does he mean by 'him'?! No guy has been in my room. Unless… NO, Bella it was just a dream, Edward was not really here. Don't even think it. Oh wait I already did. Great…._

"Jake what do you mean by him? Nobody has been in my room! Can you just calm down?" I pleaded. Jake's shaking calmed down a bit but his face was still red with anger.

"Again with the lies, I see. Bella, do I have to spell it out for you?! You know who I'm talking about and there's no need for you to hide it!" he yelled.

"No, Jacob I don't know who you're talking about because no one was in here! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" I yelled back.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest that surprisingly had a shirt on. "Until you tell me the truth that's when you'll be able to stop telling me that! Damn it Bella, I know Edward was here! I can smell his scent. Did you ever think about not having sex with the guy and letting him see his daughter?" he said.

I gasped. I couldn't believe what Jacob just said. Edward hadn't even been in my room or with me! Last night I had fallen asleep and dreamed of him but that was all. Tears started to form in my eyes. "I can't believe you would think that of me Jake. I-I would never put sex before Renesmee and Edward wasn't even here last night! No, damn you, Jake! You must be smelling things because no one was with me last night in my room or my bed! The only way Edward was here last night was in my dream and only my dream. If that asshole would've come I would have made sure he saw Renesmee especially after he left her heart broken!" I cried.

Jake's face fell and sadness filled him. "So you really didn't know Edward was here?" I nodded. "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry! It's just when I was in the woods I went a different way and came across his scent. I followed it to your window then to your room and to your bed. Oh shit! I'm so sorry for saying that comment about sex. I just assumed-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "It's okay Jacob. Now I'm mad. If that jerk was here then why couldn't he have seen his daughter! Doesn't he know what yesterday was?! Not only that but he isn't the one that has to watch her heartbreak when he doesn't come when she wants to see him. He can come whenever he wants and thinks that it's okay but… but it's not! I'm so tired of it. Who's here for Renesmee every time she does something good? Who's here when she's happy, sad, mad, or excited? Who's here to see her grow up? Who's here to protect and care for her? Who's here to tell her what a good job's she's doing and how an amazing daughter she is? Who's here when it's her first day of school and she's nervous? And who's here when she's heartbroken and crying at night because her father is too fucking busy screwing every girl he sees? Or when Renesmee's waiting up for him at night? You want to know who?! ME! I'm the fucking responsible single parent! While he's the bachelor that acts like he doesn't have a daughter and wif- family!" I said angrily, unhappy that I almost slipped up and said wife. Edward had never even asked for my hand in marriage, I just always dreamed of it.

Jacob looked at me taken back. That's when I remembered I just complained to him about Edward. I just couldn't take it anymore! I love Edward but he didn't love me and I was tired of waiting for him to want to be a family!

"Sorry for um saying all of that Jake. I didn't mean to throw that all at you. I'm just so frustrated with him. It's been eight years and I still haven't gotten over him. But him it didn't even take him a week till he was screwing with other girls." I whispered. I wiped my tears and gave him a small smile.

All of a sudden I was pulled into a bear hug just as bad as Emmett's. "I'm so sorry Bells. I'm such a fucking idiot! I love you and Renesmee so much, that if that jerk comes and you don't want him here I'll get rid of him in an instant. Just say the words and I'll do it." he said.

He hugged me harder and I felt it harder to breathe. "Can't breathe Jake." I gasped. He chuckled and let me go.

"Jakey! Am I going to get a hug, too?" We both turned to see Renesmee at the doorway rubbing her eyes.

Jacob smiled and ran grabbing Renesmee in his arms. He spinned her around and she giggled. "Of course you're getting a hug! It's your birthday party today so you'll be getting a lot of hugs. I want to be the first though." He pulled Renesmee against him and she laughed.

"OH MY GOSH! Why didn't you wake me up and scream at me earlier." I yelled. I looked at the time _9:33 am._ "I have to start decorating! Oh, shit I have to get the hamburgers going and the brisket, the beans, the potato, and the macaroni salad. Not only that but I have to cut the lettuce, tomatoes, and the onions. Jake how am I going to get this all done and get ready myself before one o' clock?!"

Jake laughed and put Renesmee down. "Calm down Bella. The Tinker Bell's have already started decorating. I called Sam earlier to come and get the barbecue pit going and he's already started cooking the brisket." Jake said. I looked at Renesmee and she nodded.

"I was just out there Mommy. It looks so pretty. Thank you so much! Don't worry I'll act surprised." Renesmee said smiling. The surprise party for her hadn't been much of a surprise. She had gotten into my closet and saw all the decorations. So I told her the truth since I wasn't good at lying and she promised to stay quiet. "Oh and all my friend's are going to love being able to take pictures with the fairies! You thought of everything mommy!" she added.

I looked at her confused and then remembered Jake's remark about the Tinker Bell's. "What do you mean by the fairies or as Jake put them the Tinker Bell's?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Jake laughed at my gesture. "Alice and Rosalie, duh!" he smirked.

At the sound of their names the fairies walked in. I looked at them and shook my head. "There is no way in the world that I'm going to let the kid's take pictures with you guys in that. Let alone will I let you guys dress like that. "I said looking their costumes up and down.

Rosalie's costume was a strapless short dress with green sequence all over it and a piece of light green see through material that started off to the side as a strap. She had on clear high heels that looking at them made my feet hurt. Her wings were light green with sparkles and her hair was down with a green ribbon in it. Alice's costume was a light blue laced short dress with white high heels that have a bow on the bottom. Her wings white with a blue design and her hair was down with a matching blue ribbon like Rosalie's except Alice's had a flower on the side. Together they were Tinkerbell and Silvermist.

"And why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella you're going to lose this conversation and let us keep the outfits on so there's really no point of us having this conversation." Alice added with a smile.

Stupid little pixie and her powers. "Uh, that's so unfair. Fine, but could you guys I don't know put more clothes on?! Parents are going to be here, do you think they'll be happy knowing their kids are going to be around to fairies that look like hookers?! These outfits would be cute… for Halloween which isn't till next month last time I checked." I said.

Rosalie and Alice gasped at me calling them hookers. "I am so ashamed of you Bella for calling us that." Rosalie said in mock anger.

"Oh no, you didn't Bella." Alice added.

We all laughed, even Jake. _Well I guess their outfits aren't that bad. And there's no point of trying._

"So they get to keep their costumes mommy? I think they look really pretty. Please!" Renesmee begged. I nodded and she, Alice and Rosalie jumped in joy. They were so childish at times. _I'm so going to regret this later!_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Ch. 12!!! :) Pictures of Rosalie and Alice's can be found on my profile. There will be a link under Here We Go Again Into a Love Battlefield click on that and it will take you to my photobucket album for the story:) Review if you can. I will take criticism just don't make it sound too mean. Say it politely please. VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!!! It is going to be needed in either the next Chapter 13 or 14!!! SO VOTE!!!!Also,next chapter will have TWO HUGE SURPRISES for Renesmee!!! Before I end this note I want to thank my AMAZING BETA xAkashaLunax!!!!! Also Can anyone guess what might be one of Renesmee's surprises??? In Chapter 9 there was a little hint about something going on. Anyone who can guess right gets Edward for the Week!!!!! **


	13. Renesmee's Birthday Part 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I have updated. I really wanted to update earlier but I haven't had a chance. But here's a chapter now! Not only that but it's long! Oh and did I mention I'm going to post Ch.14 after this too! Yupp, I was in a writing mood. So instead of doing my homework. Which I will be in big trouble if I don't finish it cuz it's due tomorow. Anyways both Chapters are long. So ENJOY!!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Twilight... unfortunately....**

Chapter 13

Bella's P.O.V.

"I don't want mayonnaise!" Renesmee's friend, Dana, screamed at me and I groaned. It's only been five minutes and Dana was already driving me crazy because she couldn't figure out what she wanted on her burger. "I don't want mustard or ketchup!"

I gave her a small smile. "What about lettuce, pickles, or tomatoes?"

"NO! I don't want lettuce, pickles, or tomatoes!" she yelled.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "What about cheese?" I asked my patience was really starting to run low.

"No, I don't want cheese." Dana screamed.

This little girl will be the death of me. "Then what do you want on it, _sweetheart_?!" I said through clenched teeth.

She gave me a toothy grin. "I want mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, tomatoes, and pickles. Oh, and I want lettuce and cheese, please."

"Are you serious?!" I said unhappily.

"It's not my fault you didn't listen to me in the first place." Dana sneered.

I turned around and noticed a lot of the parents watching me. My face immediately grew warm from all the attention. Especially some of the attention I was getting from the couple of single dad's there. I didn't know if it was from the fact that a little girl just screamed at me or the outfit Alice had forced me to wear. When I had gotten out of the shower Alice had a brand spanking new outfit on my bed. She told me not to complain or I would have to pay the consequences. So I put in on because everybody knows that Alice's consequences are not good.

So here I am now wearing turquoise halter top and dark skinny jeans with silver high heels. I haven't fallen down yet, the key word yet. My accessories were a turquoise rhinestone filled cuff bracelet, a turquoise rose ring, the matching rose earrings, and the matching necklace. I do admit that I really like the outfit and it isn't too showy but it still felt a little weird wearing this for my daughter's birthday party.

I watched Renesmee playing tag with her friends. She was wearing a hot pink jacket, burgundy shirt underneath, dark jeans and her present from Jasper, surprise surprise dark brown and white cowboy boots. She loved them so much she wore them with her outfit. Jasper looked like he was going to go into tears if he could have. That was the first and probably only time I see Jasper look like he might cry.

Everything had gone as planned. The food was done in time and Sam was just amazing with the barbeque pit. I didn't think he would have come especially with a 7 month pregnant Emily at home alone with their son, Sam Jr. So I thanked him so many times for being here. Emily was already here and she was dressed comfortably. She was wearing a white tank top with a light gray cardigan, maternity pants with light gray UGG boots, her sparkling wedding ring was on her left hand, and a black and white rhinestone cuff bracelet. I wish I could have been dressed like that. Darn Alice!

"Mrs. Cullen!' I heard somebody yell. _Ugh! Are you serious? How many times am I going to have to fix what people say?! This is going to be like the 100__th__ time I say that It's Ms. Swan not Mrs. Cullen._

I turned the way the voice came from and squealed. "Oh my gosh! You're here!" I squealed seeing my favorite student that I substituted, Priszilla **(pronounced like Priscilla).** She was a sophomore last year and I would always be the substitute for one of her classes. I grew really close to her especially when I found out that her older brother Alec was turned into a vampire three years ago. We became friends and she learned my secret of my half human and vampire child.

"I had to come see my favorite little girl on her birthday! Especially the best kid I've ever had to babysit." Priszilla said giving me a hug. Priszilla would sometimes babysit Renesmee for me and was the only human babysitter Renesmee has and ever will have.

"I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you since the first day of school in August. Have you seen your brother?" I asked.

Priszilla dark brown eyes grew sad. "Yeah, it's just been a little harder because mom and dad put a security system on the house so if a window gets open it goes off. So it's harder for me to see him because we don't want the alarm to go off and my parents find an undead Alec in my room with red eyes," she replied.

I nodded. "I'm sure you guys will figure out something." I said. She nodded, her straight dark brown hair moving with her movement. "I'm guessing his feeding is still the same."

"Yeah, I've tried to get him to come to the Cullen's but he says he's a vampire and vampires drink human blood." Priszilla replied. I never liked the idea of her being alone with her human blood drinking vampire brother. She assured me that he said he would never hurt the only family he could talk to but that didn't stop me from worrying. She was like a little sister to me.

"When was the last time you saw Alec?" I asked. She gave me a small smile. That only meant one thing. "He's with you isn't he." She nodded guiltily. "Priszilla! There are tons of humans around, what if he... you know... slips?"

"No he promised he wouldn't and he said he already fed." She shuddered. "I know he'll keep the promise because he wouldn't want to hurt me by attacking someone. I promise he has it under control," she said.

I nodded. "Where is he?" I asked. I looked up at the sky glad it wasn't sunny outside which means vampires can be out without sparkling. It was cloudy but it wasn't supposed to rain.

Priszilla tilted her head to the left pointing to the forest. "He's waiting to see if he's welcome."

"Well don't you think people will notice that his eyes are red?' I asked. I could just imagine kids and adults screaming at the sight of a sixteen year old vampire with blazing red eyes.

Priszilla shook her head. "We figured out that they can wear contacts. He just has to change them every four hours because the venom dissolves them. So is he welcome, please? I swear he won't hurt anyone," Priszilla pleaded her dark brown eyes sparkling.

I sighed. "I guess and since Emmett and Jasper are here I'm pretty sure they could stop him if anything is to happen." Priszilla clapped her hands and pulled me into another hug.

She turned toward the trees and waved her hand to come over. To some people it probably looked like she was waving for something invisible thing to come. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. _Crap! Didn't Priszilla tell him not to use his vampire speed? Please don't let him kill me._

I turned around to see Seth. "Sorry Bella didn't mean to scare you." Seth said with a smile.

Without thinking I pulled him into a hug. "You're really here. I didn't think you would come at all." I said pulling back. Seth looked stunned but he quickly recovered and pulled me into hug again.

"Well it's been a long time and I think I should be here to see how much Nessie has grown up. I see she's grown up to be a beautiful young lady like her mother," he said smiling. I blushed at his compliment.

"I see Renesmee's not the only one that grew up. Look at you Seth." I said looking at him for the first time in a long time. He was taller than before and even if he stopped aging at seventeen he still grew. His dark hair was to his neck and his body was even more built. He was like a smaller Jacob.

Paying real close attention to Seth's cheeks you could see a slight shade of pink in them. "Thanks. So where's Jake?" he asked.

"He should be helping Sam by the barbeque pit that's if he isn't doing something he isn't suppose to be doing." I muttered. Seth laughed.

"That's Jake for you. Always doing something that will most likely get him in trouble. I'll see you later. Oh, and Leah should be on her way with Daniel, her imprint." Seth said rolling his eyes. From what I heard Seth was the only one that hasn't imprinted. Last year Leah imprinted on Daniel when she was in Seattle for college and Embry imprinted two years ago with Janie, a girl he met while in California with some friends.

I nodded and he turned around, walking toward where Sam was at. "Wow! Who was that?" I heard a voice ask and I remembered Priszilla was behind me.

I turned and saw her gawking at Seth. That's when I noticed the male standing next to her. He was just like all vampires, breathtaking. Alec had matching dark brown hair like Priszilla that was cut short and his eyes were a matching dark brown, apparently from the contacts. His skin was an olive tone unlike Priszilla's tan skin. Alec smiled showing his pearly whites and extended his hand out for me to shake. "Hello, you must be Bella. Priszilla has told me so much about you. I'm Alec her brother," Alec said his voice sweet.

I shook his hand and shivered at the touch of his cold skin. "It's nice to meet you Alec." I replied. All of a sudden my whole body went numb. Everything seemed to go blank. "What the hell?"

I quickly pulled my hand away from Alec, my eyes wide horror. "Alec!" Priszilla snapped.

He put his head down in guilt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It just happened. I promise I didn't mean to cause any harm." Alec whispered.

I looked at Priszilla for an explanation. She gave me a small smile. "Alec has a vampire power of his own that can be very dangerous. He causes you not to see anything or hear anything and your whole body feels numb. Which pretty much means that if you were to get killed you wouldn't feel a thing," she replied.

Alec looked up at me. "I really am sorry. I have control of it but sometimes it just slips," Alec apologized.

"It's okay....Just if you say hi to anyone be very careful." I replied.

Alec nodded. "I don't think I'll be saying hi to anyone," he answered.

I nodded. "So… who was tall, dark, and handsome you were just talking to?" Priszilla asked smiling looking at Seth.

Alec growled and I jumped. "I don't want you anywhere around him Priszilla!" Alec said angrily, his eyes growing hard. Priszilla looked at him confused and a little scared at the same time.

"Wh-Why?" she asked nervously.

Alec saw her hesitation and his eyes grew soft. "Sorry, sister. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just his smell. It screams enemy to me. He rinks," he answered calmly.

_Here we go with the smell of the werewolves. Really to me vampires and werewolves smell good. I think it's just all in their head. But Alec is right… Seth should scream enemy._

"How does he scream enemy to you?" Priszilla asked.

"I can answer that," I replied. "Well… remember when I told you about how Jake is a werewolf?" she nodded. "Werewolves are a vampire's enemy. They hate each other and vampires think werewolves stink and werewolves think vampires stink. Vampires know when a werewolf is around by their scent and werewolves know when a vampire is around by their scent too. It's how they track each other."

Priszilla took it all in and then I saw it click inside of her. "Seth is a werewolf, isn't he? That's why Alec thinks he stinks," she stated and I nodded. "Oh."

"Something Bella didn't say was that werewolves are just as dangerous as vampires. They can kill a human just as fast as we can." Alec added. "Reason number two why I don't want you near him."

Priszilla turned bright red from anger._ This is so not going to end well._ "What's reason number one, brother dearest?!" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Reason one is he's a werewolf."

"That's not a reason for me to stay away from him!"

"Yes it is because he's my enemy!" Alec yelled.

"So?!"

"So! So you want to be with a guy that would kill your older brother in a heartbeat! Do you hate what I am so much you would choose a werewolf over your brother just to get rid of me?" Alec yelled with some sadness in his voice.

I didn't know what to do. I prayed that Alec would hurt his sister. "No, Alec of course not! I love you no matter what you are. If I wanted to get rid of you I wouldn't have let you in that day you came to the house as a vampire. Alec you're my older brother and you've always been there for me. So now I'm always going to be here for you." Priszilla said pulling Alec into hug crying. Alec looked sad and weird noises started to come from his chest. My guess was that was what vampires sound like when they cry.

I almost felt like crying. "What is going on here?" A booming voice asked. "Who the hell is he and why is Priszilla crying?"

I turned around to see Emmett ready to pounce. _Oh, crap!_ "Emmett calm down!" I whispered.

Emmett shook his head. "What is going on?! Tell me one reason not to kill this guy for making Prissily cry!"

Priszilla quickly turned around at the mention of 'kill'. "No, Emmy Bear don't! Don't kill my brother please!" she begged.

Realization hit Emmett. "Your brother?" he asked confused. Priszilla nodded and Alec looked like he would have wet in his pants if he could have. Not that I see why. Emmett might be bigger but he had nothing against Alec's power.

In the blink of an eye Emmett had Alec picked up in a bear hug. "It's so great to finally meet Priszilla's brother that she talks so much about!" Emmett said smiling. Alec looked at Emmett scared to death.

"Emmy Bear your scaring my brother put him down." Priszilla said giggling. Emmett listened and put Alec down.

"It's nice to meet you, too…" Alec said a little uneasy.

"Emmett," Emmett answered then turned to Priszilla. "Don't think I forgot you were there Prissily!"

He pulled Priszilla into a hug. Alec turned to me. "Prissily?" he asked.

I laughed, "It's the nickname he gave her and Emmy Bear is what she gave him."

Alec nodded watching Emmett holding his sister. He looked a little nervous. "Don't worry. Emmett might seem big and tough but really he's a nice guy and a big teddy bear." I said to calm him down.

"Emmy Bear… can't breathe." Priszilla gasped. That made Alec look sick and he watched Emmett. Looking like he was choosing about stopping him or not. Emmett laughed and put her down.

"I forgot how fragile you little humans are," Emmett said smiling, his dimples showing.

I turned to my left to see Alice in my face. I jumped back and she laughed her little tinkling laugh. "Sorry for scaring you Bells. So who's the boy?! Is it Priszilla's boyfriend?! OMG, he's a vampire!" Alice said bouncing up and down. This little pixie was always filled with so much energy it sometime made me tired.

"No, Alice." Her face fell. "It's her brother, Alec." I replied. Next thing I know Alice is hugging Alec. He looked just as surprised as I was.

"OMG! It's so awesome to finally meet Priszilla's older brother. She loves you so much! You should hear her talk about you!" Alice said. She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

Alec looked like he would have blushed if he could have. He gave Alice a small smile and then he seemed to notice her little outfit. Alec quickly turned to look at Priszilla. _I knew I shouldn't have let Alice wear that outfit I can just imagine what will happen when Alec see's Rosalie! Poor thing he'll probably have a heart attack. Priszilla told me Alec was inexperienced when he was changed and boy is it showing right now!_

"Who'sthis?" I heard Rosalie's voice and turned to see her behind me._ I guess I'm fixing to see what Alec's reaction is going to be._

"This is Priszilla's brother Alec!" Alice said happily and then she added, "Oh forgive me. I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Alice Cullen."

Alec just smiled at kept his eyes off her, looking at every place but her.

"Hi Alec. I'm Rosalie Hale." Rosalie said sweetly extending her hand for Alec to shake. Alec shook it but he looked like he might have a nervous breakdown, even for a vampire. "It's okay I won't bite."

We all laughed at the comment and Alec just looked uneasy. "What's wrong Alec? Don't tell me a guy like you has never seen woman dressed like this." Emmett said smirking, motioning to Rosalie. Rose hit him in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"For being rude, Emmett that's what that was for! Just because you like things like this doesn't mean every guy does. Plus, saying that makes you seem like you're judging poor Alec." Rosalie replied.

Emmett pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Gosh, I was just saying. No need to be rude woman!"

_Sma_ck!"What the hell?!" Emmett yelled.

"Stop being a jerk Emmett!" Rose replied.

"Ooh! Uncle Emmy is getting beat up by Aunt Rose!" Renesmee's voice said. We all burst out laughing and Emmett just glared. Even Alec cracked a smile.

Nessie was fixing to walk away. "Excuse you young lady. Aren't you forgetting to say hi to someone?" I asked. Renesmee turned back around and saw Priszilla.

She was hugging Priszilla in a second._ A second! Wait, what?! Just calm down Bella you were seeing things. Renesmee ran over there it didn't take her a second. Stop hallucinating!_

"Prissily!" Nessie said hugging Priszilla. "You look really pretty. I like your outfit very much."

I smiled and then Alice gasped. I turned to look at her confused. "Oh my gosh! You look amazing Priszilla! Your outfit is so cute. Did you pick this out yourself?" Alice said happily. Leave it to Alice to gasp and get overly excited by an outfit.

I looked at her outfit and noticed why Alice loved it. It was simple but gorgeous on her. She was wearing a blue ruffled tank top, skinny jeans, and black flats. Her jewelry was simple a necklace with a black heart and a key, heart earrings, a chunky black bracelet, and her straight hair was down with her bangs to the side. The blue really went well with her tan skin tone.

"I'm so glad you learned to dress yourself without my help. Unlike some people." Alice said staring at me. I blushed and shrugged. _Hey! It's not my fault I don't want to dress in heels and a dress for no reason. Unlike Alice I like to wear comfy clothes._

"Thanks Alice. I learned from the best. It's okay Bella. I love your shoes, though I wouldn't be able to last in them. Let me guess the Amazing Alice is making you wear them?" Priszilla said.

"We can trade if you want. I would kill to wear flats right now!" I said. Alice gave me a sharp, pointed look. "Ha ha just kidding. I love these shoes." Alice smiled brightly. _Stupid scary pixie!_

"Aunt Ali that isn't a nice look you gave mommy. Ooh who's this? Prissily is this your boyfriend? He's cute." Renesmee said a light pink showing on her cheeks. What can I say my daughter learned her nosiness from her aunts? _Aww my baby has a crush!_

Priszilla smiled and shook her head. "No Nessie this is my brother Alec."

"OH! Hi Alec, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Renesmee said turning to Alec.

"Well, hello Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Alec said smiling. He shook Renesmee's hand and she blushed brighter. Alec finally looked at ease.

"You can call me Renesmee or Nessie, though." She added.

Alec nodded and gave Renesmee another smile. "You're really beautiful." Renesmee added blushing.

We all laughed at Renesmee's new little crush. _I wonder what Jake would think about this?_

"Renesmee, hey there you are. I was looking everywhere for you. Well who do we have here?" Jake asked. _When did he get here? I should have known. Speak of the jerk and the jerk shall appear._

Alec's nose twitched, apparently smelling Jacob, and he coughed. "Hi, I'm Alec. Priszilla's older brother," he said.

Jacob glared at him, "Hi, I'm Jacob. Bella's husband and Renesmee's father."

I looked at Jacob in horror. "No, this is Jacob the guy that has helped me raise Renesmee. Only because he imprinted on my daughter. Oh, and my best friend when he's not being a jerk," I said. Jacob glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his back out. "So immature Jacob. What are you five?"

Everybody laughed while Jake just growled. "Just to make this clear, Alec. I know what you are. Not only that but I know what you feed on. So if I find anybody dead, I'll know who to look for. Trust me on this I will remember your smell so well that I will track you down. This is my town and I'm not going to let a bloodsucking leech kill anybody in it," Jake said smirking.

Priszilla gasped, "You will not do anything to my brother!"

"Well, if he does anything wrong then I will." Jake added walking away smirking.

"Asshole!" Priszilla yelled. She and Jake never really got along.

"Psh, you don't need to be scared of Jacob. There's nothing scary about that idiot. Plus, if he lays a hand on you I'll kick his ass." Emmett told Alec. Alec just nodded.

_Stupid dog! I'll make sure to join in. Jake's been asking for a asswooping lately!_

"Look Pauley is here!" Renesmee said running toward Paul and Rachel. "Pauley! Rachel!"

"Alec and I are going to go sit down." Priszilla said turning and walking away. Alec followed quietly behind her. I noticed before he sat down that he toward where Seth was and glared. At that moment Seth turned around. He saw Alec and glared back. _I wonder what's going on there._ _Seth is always nice to vampires even if they drink human blood. Why is it so different with Alec? Something is going on there… _

**Pictures on my photobucket album! Link on my profile:)**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!! Push that little green button to tell me what you think!!! Tell me if you like the chapters long or short? Tell me what you think? Anything is allowed!!! Before I finish this I want to thank my awesome Beta xAkashaLunax!!!!**


	14. Renesmee's Birthday Part 2

**A/N: As I promised here's Chapter 14!!!! :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Twilight... YET!!! J/K**

Chapter 14

Jacob P.O.V.

I laughed at the sight of Paul and Jared in their clown outfits. They glared and growled at me. I decided to have Embry and Quil to do a magic act so Jared and Paul were very unhappy with me.

I looked at Alice giving her the sign that we were ready. She nodded and took the last picture with the little girl her and Rosalie currently had. She waved and dragged Rosalie off the stage. I smiled and turned to Paul and Jared. "It's show time!" They groaned and started walking toward the stage. "Where do you guys think you're going? You can't go out there until you guys are properly announced.

"Yeah, and who's going to do that?" Paul asked angrily.

"Me. That's who." I said just as Alice came handing me a microphone. "Now the show can go on."

I ran out onto the stage and winked at Bella. She gave me a confused look and I smiled. _You will understand in a couple of seconds Bella._

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Turn your chairs around or come sit in front of the stage. You're entertainment will begin in a few minutes." I said in the microphone. I turned to look at Seth, I chose him to be my helper but I saw he was too busy looking at the crowd. _What the hell? He's not just looking at the crowd. He's looking at a certain someone. Hello, he's suppose to be paying attention over here not there! _I looked at Seth and that's when I noticed his face expression. It was _that _look!It was _that _look as in the '_I've found my imprint'_ look. _Seth has finally found his imprintation! _

I looked at who he was looking at and my mouth dropped. He was looking at that bloodsucker's sister, Priszilla. _GREAT! He just had to imprint on the girl with the human blood drinking leech of a brother!_ _This has disaster written all over it._

I gave the crowd a small smile and then jogged off the stage to Seth, who was smiling like an idiot. _I really hope I don't look like Seth when I see Nessie._ I looked at Priszilla and saw that she was looking back at Seth. She gave him a small smile and Seth started walking toward her… that was until He saw Alec put an arm around her. I heard him give a quiet growl and notice Alec smirk. _Ha ha…. Seth thinks his 'imprintation is going out with Alec. If only he knew it was her brother. Maybe I should tell him… NAH! I'll let him figure it out on his own._

I walked behind Seth and tapped on his shoulder. He jumped up surprised. _Gosh, he's such a wimp. _"What the hell Jacob?! Why'd you scare me like that?" Seth asked angrily. He turned back to look at Priszilla, she was laughing at something Alec must have said. Not that I saw why. That kid looked like he hardly talked.

"Because it's so funny to see you jump like a pussy. By the way that girl is _so_ out of your league. If I were you I would just forget about her." I said smirking. Seth gave me a pointed glare and I laughed.

"I'm NOT a pussy!" Seth said through his teeth. I laughed harder. Man if only he could see himself!

"Yeah, and pigs fly!" I laughed. I saw Seth's jaw tighten and he started shaking. "Whoa, don't get angry now I'm just messing."

Seth stopped shaking and glared at me, and then he turned around and walked away. "What can't take a joke?!" I yelled. Seth turned around and flicked me off.

I put my hand over my heart. "Seth what would you mom think if she saw that?" I said in mock horror. He just turned around and walked to the table that Leah was sitting at. Before sitting down he glared at me. _Ah, messing with Seth is so much fun. I wish I could do this more often. _

That's when I smelled _him_. I quickly turned around and saw _him _by the presents_. _I ran quickly not caring if any humans saw me. I got to the present table and he was already gone but his trail was fresh. I sniffed and shook my head in disgust. I hated the smell of a vampire. That's when I noticed there was a hot pink, sparkly wrapped box. _That asshole has the nerves to bring her present but he can't stay. Just wait till I get my hands on him!_

I picked up the box and smelled it. _Gross, it smells just like him._ I looked at the tag on the box. _To: Renesmee Carlie Cullen From: A special someone_

I glared at the box. I shook it and heard some movement. _I wonder what that leech got her. _That's when I remembered that instead of standing there I should following the damn scent. _Smart Jake! You fucking let him get away! Why the hell did I have to get distracted over a stupid gift? This is like the number one thing a shape shifter should never let happen! DAMN!_

"Jakey why are you smelling my present?" I heard a soft voice ask.

I put the box down and gave Renesmee a small smile. "I wasn't smelling your present. I was… uh… I was looking to see if they did a good job wrapping it." I lied.

Renesmee looked at me like she knew I was lying. "No you weren't. I saw you smell it _Jacob_", she said in a serious tone.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her left foot impatiently. "Hey, look its Dick!" I said.

Renesmee glared at me. "_Jacob Black!_ Dick isn't here. Remember I broke up with him. I'm not falling for that", she said angrily.

_Oh, right! She did break up with that _Dick Fuckerson_, I mean Ferguson. Wait, why does it matter she can't hear me. _I smiled remembering the day Nessie came home angrily saying she broke up with Dick because he said I was gay. _That is a lie because I'm one hundred percent straight! That's why I like Renesmee. Of course my little princess stood up for me and called him a jerk, and then dumped his sorry ass! I don't even know how the kid knew what gay was. Kids these days knew too much._

"Oh, uh right." I said scratching the back of my head.

"_Jake._" I said turning around to cover my face, mocking Bella's voice.

"Look at that your mom is calling me got to go." I said smiling. I turned around and ran to the stage. But Renesmee was already there. _WAIT! Renesmee is already here! Renesmee was just back there. There is no way… Renesmee over here…. Quick… here before me. Oh Fuck! Nessie has gotten her vampire powers._

"Err… Renesmee how did you get here before me?" I asked.

Renesmee stared at me with wide eyes. "I-I- I don't know…"

"Nessie stay right there. I think we need to get your mom." I said. Renesmee looked at me and nodded.

"Jakey… I'm thirsty", Renesmee whispered.

"Then go get something to drink real quickly then come back." I answered. Renesmee shook her head.

Renesmee looked at me uneasily. "Jakey, this thirst is different and something smells a little good."

_Oh Fuck! She's craving blood. I need to find Bella and fast!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bella's P.O.V

I laughed as Demetri told me about Cindy, Renesmee's friend, coming home and asking him what sex was and him explaining to her that it meant female and male. Then he told me how she said it didn't mean that, it meant when a guy entered a girl.

"I told her no it didn't because a fifth grader told her what it meant. It took me hours to get her to think it meant female and male. Not only that but bribing her that I'll go buy her as many Bratz dolls she wants. Let's just say she almost bought the whole store", Demetri said shaking his head.

I laughed. "Doesn't she have daddy wrapped around her little finger?" I said jokingly. Demetri was a single father. Cindy's mother left when Cindy three because she had been cheating on Demetri with another man. Not only that but she was pregnant with the man's baby. So they filed for divorce and now her mom only gets to see her once or twice a year. Doesn't that sound familiar? Well, except for the part about being pregnant with another man's baby.

Demetri laughed, shaking his head, "No she doesn't. She just took control of the situation and I couldn't say no. That and because… she used her puppy dog eyes on me."

I laughed at Demetri's weakness. "Oh yeah, she _so_ doesn't have you wrapped around her finger." I answered sarcastically. "The things little kids learn these days."

"I know right? Last week I was at the store with Cindy and I had to cover her ears when an eight year old started cussing at his mom! Parent's just don't watch what they let their kids watch, hear, or read." Demetri replied. He looked at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Demetri was very good looking and easy to talk to. He had a light olive complexion with dark blue eyes and light brown hair.

I nodded. "Trust me I know what you're talking about. That's why I watch what Renesmee is doing. If she just happens to hear bad words come from her uncle's or Jacob. I make sure to tell her not to say that." I replied. _She actually learns them more from Jake._

"Bella!" _speaking of Jake. _I turned around to see Jacob running toward me. When he finally got there, he looked between me and Demetri. He shrugged and then looked at me. "Bella I think you need to come with me."

Couldn't he see I was busy? "Jake I'm talking to someone as you can see", I said.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well this is important. Very _important._"

I looked at him confused. "If it is important then why aren't you taking care of it?" I asked.

He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Bella you need to come now."

I glared back at him. _Wasn't he the one that said I should start dating again?! Hello! Can't he see I'm talking to Demetri? A man! As in a guy I could go out with? Uh! Jake is so confusing._ "Jake whatever it is I'm pretty sure I can't help you out. We both know how unuseful I am half the time." I replied.

"It's about Renesmee."

I stood up. "What is it? What's wrong with Renesmee?" I said my mother mode kicking in.

Jacob bent down close to my ear. _Umm… what's going on? I thought he stopped liking me. _"You're daughter is thirsty and not the good kind. Renesmee got her vampire powers", he whispered in my ear.

My eyes grew wide. "No. Is she okay? Where is she at? Don't tell me you left her alone!" I hit Jake on the arm when he nodded, even though it most likely didn't hurt him. _I should really carry a bat with me, so it can actually hurt him!_

I looked at Demetri and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry but Jacob just informed me Renesmee is feeling a little sick", I told him.

"Well then what are you still doing here? Go help her out. I'll be here when you come back." Demetri said assuring._ Aww, he understands._ I nodded and followed Jake to the stage.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Renesmee's P.O.V

Everything felt so weird. I could smell and see everything so clearly. Not only that but I was super fast and thirsty… for blood. Jake left me here alone waiting so he could get Mommy. This was a good thing because I needed her right now. I was scared. I didn't know what I could do. What if I ended up being like other vampires, blood thirsty for blood? I didn't want to be like that but a little bit in my senses I could smell my friends and they smelt kind of good.

"Renesmee!" I heard Mommy say. I turned to her voice and ran to her. Tears falling out of my eyes.

"Mommy make it stop. I don't want to drink human blood! Please Mommy, I don't want to be a bad vampire!" I said crying.

Mom grabbed me in her arms and smoothed out my hair. "Shh, it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath. Jakey went to get grandpa, okay."

I listened to her and took a deep breath. Bad idea, I could hear her heart beating and could see her veins full of blood. _NO, Renesmee don't think about it! Fight it off! Do you want to be a bad vampire?_, I heard a voice in my head say. I shook my head.

_No, I don't. I won't think about it, I will fight it! I will NOT hurt my mommy._ I repeated it in my head until finally the smell seemed to disappear some. _Think happy thoughts. Like last year when Daddy came. _

I started remembering the moment and I heard Mom gasp. I looked at her surprised. "Renesmee, what were you just thinking about?" she asked. I looked at her confused but I chose to answer her.

"Last year when Eddie came, why?" I asked.

Mommy's eyes went wide. "Renesmee, I saw your thoughts."

"She has a special vampire power." Grandpa's voice said. Mommy and I both turned to see Grandpa Carlisle.

"I-I do?" I asked. Grandpa nodded.

"Well maybe, come here." Grandpa said. Mommy let me go and I walked towards him. "Hold my hand and think of something." I grabbed his hand and started thinking about the year Grandpa and Grandma took me to amusement park.

I saw grandpa smile and I let go of his hand. "So does she?" Mom asked.

Grandpa nodded. "Yes, she has the power to show you her memories by touch apparently."

_The power to show my memories by touch…. Cool!_ "Do you think it'll be a problem for school?"

"No Bella, I think she'll be fine. She only shares her memories not her thoughts. So as long as she isn't remembering something when she's touching someone, she'll be perfectly fine." Grandpa answered. Then he turned to look at me. "Is this the first time you have felt your powers?"

I shook my head. "No, I've kind of felt them since this morning but I thought it was all in my head. I thought since I hadn't already got them then I would be fine."

Grandpa nodded. "Renesmee how bad is your thirst?"

"Not bad because I'm not thinking about it but it's still there. Grandpa I don't want to be a bad vampire." I said.

"Don't worry Nessie we won't let you. Okay? Would you like something to drink?" Grandpa asked.

"Carlisle is it safe for her to be around the people at the party?" Mommy asked.

My grandpa shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to have her under watch to tell her eating habits, how bad her thirst can be and if she can control her powers. I might have to go run test right now, real quick on her." Mom gave him a disapproving look.

"Bella, I know it's her birthday party and she should be out here but we need to know this. Have Jake start the entertainment. Nobody will notice she'll be gone." Grandpa said.

"I'm back." I heard Jake's voice. I turned around and saw him holding a cup. Not just any cup but a cup with the smell of something heavenly. My senses went wild and my mouth started to water.

"Oh gosh!" my mom said. She turned a slight shade of green. I knew what it was because only one thing made my mom get sick that fast. Blood. "I think Jake and I will go get the entertainment started. Either that or I'll get sick. Carlisle, does she really have to drink that. What if she gets accustomed to drinking that?"

Grandpa grimaced, "This is only for right now, Bella. We need to stop her thirst before it gets bad, if it can. Now go start the entertainment, I don't want you to get sick." Mommy nodded and left the stage. While Jake went and started talking to these clowns. They all groaned when Jakey told them something. _Aren't clowns suppose to be happy?_

"Renesmee drink this and follow me back to the house." Grandpa said. I nodded and took the drink from him a little too quickly. He gave me a small smile and started running to his house. I followed behind him. When we stopped I took the drink not being able to resist it any longer and drank.

The blood filled my mouth and all my senses calmed down. It tasted so good, better than chocolate. It felt so warm and so right going down my throat.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jacob P.O.V

I laughed as I watched Paul and Jared on the stage as clowns. They were actually pretty good. Paul and Jared were saying jokes and smacking each other occasionally when one of them disused each other.

Paul squirted Jared with a small water gun. "Take that Bozo!" I laughed at the names I gave them. They were Bozo and Dum-Dum the clowns. Bozo was actually suppose to be Paul's name. I thought it fit him perfectly.

"Who are you calling a bozo? I'm Dum-Dum, your Bozo. Remember? Oh wait you can't because you're such a bozo!" Jared joked and the cloud burst into laughter. Jared took out his own water gun and they were chasing each other around the stage.

"Well its better being a bozo then a dumb dumb, Dum-Dum! What do you like Dum-Dum lollipops, too?" Paul asked Jared. Next thing you know Paul has a Dum-Dum in his hand and he pops it in Jared's mouth. "Look at that a dumb dumb, named Dum-Dum, eating a Dum-Dum!"

I burst into laughter. Jared looked pissed and he spit out the lollipop. Everybody knew Jared hated candy, especially lollipops. For some weird reason. That when I saw Jared reach for something behind the curtain of the stage. Next thing you know there's a pie in Paul's face. "What now Bozo?!"

Everybody started laughing. I stopped when I noticed Paul shaking. _Oh crap, he's angry!_ Jared looked at me and I ran up the stage with the microphone. "Bozo and Dum-Dum the clowns! Everybody give them a round of applause. They have another birthday party to go to so they have leave _now."_ I said. Jared dragged Paul off the stage as people applauded. "Now are next act. Please welcome Quil the Magnificent and the Amazing Embry our magicians!"

Quil and Embry came out in their tuxedoes. I laughed because they looked so stupid. I was surprised they even wore them since they don't like to dress up. They didn't even dress up for Sam and Emily's wedding.

"For our first trick the Amazing Embry will pull a rabbit out of his hat." Quil said. Embry took his hat off. "Our magic word is wolfy wolf."

Everybody laughed at his words and I just rolled my eyes. Only they would think of that. "Wolfy wolf!" Embry said and he pulled a bunny out. Everybody applauded and said 'ooh'. "Next the magnificent Quil will need a volunteer." Claire shot her hand up. "Yes, you young lady." Claire went up there and smiled at Quil.

Quil went next to her. "Look you have something behind your ear", he said pulling out a bouquet of fake flowers. "These are for you." Quil added. He gave the flowers to Claire and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Quil had a cheesy smile on his face. Idiot!

They did a couple of more tricks until Quil said, "Now for our last trick. I, the Magnificent Quil, will turn, the Amazing Embry into an animal."

My head shot up. _What the fuck is he crazy?! He's going to go werewolf in front of everybody! _I quickly got up. "First I'm going to put the Amazing Embry in this box." Quil said. Embry brought out a huge box and got inside. "Now I will close the box and say the magic words."

Quil moved his fake wand around the box and said, "Wolfy wolf!" The box shuttered from Embry's transformation. "Now let's have a look at the Amazing Embry." Quil opened the box and out jumped a werewolf. Everybody oohed and ahhed at the sight. Then they all applauded.

I"Now I will turn him back into a human. Back in the box wolf", Quil said. Wolf Embry got in the box. "Wolfy wolf!" The box shook some. "Now let's see." Quil opened the box and out a came a shirtless Embry. I heard someone whistle and turned to see Sam laughing his ass off. What do I have to say Sam isn't as serious as he seem.

Everyone applauded and I got up to stop them before they did anything else. "Wow, weren't they amazing?! The Magnificent Quil and the Amazing Embry everybody! I think they deserve a round of applause", I said putting the microphone down. Everybody applauded, Quil and Embry walked backstage waving. I walked behind them and when we were backstage they gave each other high fives. "You know what else the Magnificent Quil and the Amazing Embry deserve?"

"Money?" Quil asked. "Not having to run the perimeter." Embry asked.

"No to be smacked in the back of the head!" I said smacking them both on the back of their heads.

"Hey! What was that for?" Embry asked rubbing his head.

"For nearly exposing us! You guys are such idiots!" I said, walking away. Gosh they made me mad. When I was leaving the stage I was attacked by a hug. "Whoa!"

I looked down to see Nessie. "Guess what?! Grandpa said I'm going to be good. He found nothing bad!"

"That's good." I replied. I hugged her back loving the way she felt against me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party finally finished and everyone had left. Bella seemed a happy but I knew she would even be happier when we got to the Cullen's. Now it's time for the surprise party.

**Pictures on my photobucket album. Link on my profile! :)**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Please Review!!!! Oh My Edward, at school there is this guy named Brandon and guess what?! He looks just like Boo Boo Stewart(A.K.A. Seth Clearwater!) He's a sophmore and he is H-O-T! I'm serious he looks just like Boo Boo Stewart before he cut his hair. Too bad I'm too shy to even talk to him! Any ideas on what I can do? Anyways sorry about that just felt like I should say that since he looks like a Twilight character. Review and make me happy! :) **


End file.
